Obsessed Over You
by McMerderforever
Summary: My very first fanfic! AU Takes place after the merger, when April gets fired. Derek becomes Chief, rehires her, and finds out about her feelings toward him. He decides to ignore it, because he loves Meredith. April and Meredith do not get on well, and someone ends up getting hurt. Just give it a try. This isn't an April/Derek fanfic. She only interferes with Merder.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy**

**This is my first fanfic, but as you move throughout the story, I promise it gets better as I improve my writing. Please don't quit on the first few chapters. Thanks.**

Prologue

At Seattle Grace Hospital, there was a merger with Mercy West, which caused a number of their residents to come to Seattle Grace including April Kepner (Developed a crush on Derek Shepherd), Jackson Avery, Charles Percy and Reed Adamson . Meredith Grey also donated a part of her liver to Thatcher Grey.

(Derek walks into Meredith's room holding a paper bag)

"Good morning beautiful" Derek said as he walked over to Meredith's bedside.

"Morning. What's in that bag?" Meredith asked while she eyed the bag warily.

"Lunch." Derek replied. "I have one hour before I have to go back to surgery so I thought we could have a lunch date" Meredith laughed. Derek smiled, he loved to hear her laugh.

"Now start eating, you're getting skinnier" Meredith laughed again and started eating. Little did they know, April was outside her room, looking through the window as anger and jealousy washed over her.

"Derek Shepherd likes _ME_! How could he be married? She's not even that pretty!" April thought to herself. Then she stomped away, feeling heartbroken and mad. After Meredith ate, she fell asleep in Derek's arms. He lay her down and covered her with the sheets. Then he kissed her forehead and said "Sleep well, I love you" before he walked to the scrub room to prepare for his surgery.

After the surgery, which was successful, Derek went towards the direction of Meredith's room. On his way, he bumped into a woman and knocked her down. He saw it was April and knelt down to help her up.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.."

April interrupted "Oh don't worry Dr. Shepherd. I'm fine"

"Are you sure, Dr. Kepner? You're speaking awfully fast.."She interrupted him again

"I'm fine, Der-Dr. Shepherd. Have a nice day!"She quickly scurried off with a mischievous grin on her face.

"He DEFINITELY cares about me! Maybe he truly loves _me_ and not that slutty little slut of a doctor." April said to herself.

Derek ignored his encounter with Dr. Kepner and continued to Meredith's room. He found her asleep, so he just walked up to her, took her little hand in his, and sat down in the chair beside the bed, drifting off to sleep with his wife. A few minutes later though, she started to open her eyes and yawned.

"What the-" she said to herself as she saw Derek sleeping on the chair.

"Derek! Derek!" she whispered.

"Huh...? What...?" he said groggily. Meredith started to giggle, and when he heard it he became more awake.

"Hey, how did you sleep?"

"Oh I slept perfectly fine. Hey uh, have you seen Bailey? She's supposed to discharge me today."

"Um, no I haven't seen her, but I've been watching the most beautiful woman sleep right next to me" he said with a sparkle in his eyes. Then, a nurse came in and told them Bailey would be here in a few minutes.

"Alright, you go get a wheelchair okay? I'll start packing." Meredith told Derek. He left the room to get a wheelchair while she got up and started packing some of her things.

* * *

3 hours earlier...

Meredith waited for Dr. Miranda Bailey to come to see if she was ready to be discharged. She did not know that almost every surgeon, interns to the Chief, were paged down to the ER which was filled with patients that suffered a huge trauma. Alex Karev, Cristina Yang, and Lexie Grey arrived at the ER to find that it was filled with burned victims and coughing patients. Cristina quickly saw a patient that looked like he would need a surgery she was hoping to scrub into.

"Gotta go and get my surgery! Bye!" Cristina said as she ran towards the patient.

"Holy crap! What happened?" Lexie said as he looked around to see if he can help.

"A freaking building burned down, that's what happened!" Alex replied fiercely. Dr. Bailey saw these two hovering and looking around.

"Stop standing like a bunch of dumb fools! There are patients we need to save!" Lexie and Alex started towards some Trauma rooms to see if they can help. Reed was given a chart to a woman who had a second-degree burn. April followed her.

"Alright, Mrs...Becker. We're just going to give you a quick exam before treating that burn, alright?" Reed told her patient.

"Please, call me Cathy. I think we'll be together for a while." The patient replied while holding her son, Danny, close. April noticed her son.

"Reed!" She whispered. "Is it okay if you check out Danny? You're better with kids and I would like to be more good at this trauma thing."

"Sure thing." Reed turned to look at Danny. "Hey Danny! Is it okay if you let me check you out for a minute? I want to make sure you're healthy before you hug mommy, okay?"

"Okay" he said shyly. He followed her into a small room, so he wouldn't get lost.

"Hey, um, where is she taking my son?" Cathy asked.

"Oh don't worry about him. She wants to do a short exam to make sure he's safe and healthy. She's good with kids so don't worry." Cathy looked relieved.

"Can you open you're mouth for me? I need to examine your-" Cathy gasped as she saw a man with an axe stuck in his head being taken to the ER. April followed her eyes to the patient.

"Oh my gosh." She gasped. She SO wanted in on that case, partly because she heard Dr. Bailey say

"Page Dr. Shepherd NOW!". She saw Lexie putting her patient chart away.

"Dr. Grey!" She yelled. Lexie quickly looked up, and saw April yelling at her. She walked over to her patient.

"What? What can I do?"

"I need to you to take care of this burn okay? I got paged. See ya!"

Meredith was still waiting for Bailey, but the nurse said she got pulled into an emergency surgery. She just went to sleep, hoping that someone would visit her and soon, before she dies of boredom.

"So..." Lexie looked at her patient's chart.

"Mrs. Becker, I see you have a nasty burn there. We'll take care of it, do not worry. One thing, did Dr. Kepner do a short examination before she called me here?" Cathy looked a bit distressed.

"Yeah, she did. Do you know where my son is? Dr. Adamson was doing a short exam on him, and I think he should be back by n-"

"Mommy! Mommy! Look! Dr. Adamson gave me a lolly!" Danny told his mother with a big smile on his face.

"Wow! That's nice, Danny!" Lexie saw Mark and wanted to ask him if she could be in on a surgical case. She didn't really take care of the burn but...

"Hey Reed, I finished with the burned skin. Can you just wrap it in gauze? I need to do something" she said while seeing Mark getting paged for an emergency.

"Sure, what do I do after?" Lexie was a little annoyed. "Just...um...leave it like that and keep monitoring her okay? Bye!" Reed did what she was told, then left Danny with his mom.

* * *

Everyone was busy, they didn't know that a specific patient couldn't breathe. She started to crash. A few doctors noticed and rushed to her side. They noticed her throat was swollen and she couldn't breathe on her own. The doctors tried to intubate her but they were too late. They did CPR, used paddles. But she was gone. Hours later, Chief Webber interrogated everyone to get to the bottom of it, how a healthy patient (or so they say) died for no reason. They came down to Dr. April Kepner, who didn't check her throat, who stared at the patient with the axe in his head. One simple step, one simple mistake, and she got fired.

Miranda walked into Meredith's room.

"Thank god, Bailey. I thought you weren't going to show up at all." Bailey examined her incision area to see if there was and infections.

"Alright, you're good to go Grey. But no working until another few weeks and-"

"I'm a doctor, too Bailey. I know the drill." she replied with a smirk. Derek walked in with a wheelchair.

"You ready?"

"Yea I just need to change out of my gown. Just uh, take my bags. I'll be right back." She headed into the bathroom to change and came out a few minutes later.

"Okay, you can go home now" Bailey said as she handed her the discharge papers.

"Thank you, Miranda" Derek said kindly to his co worker.

"Hey, I don't allow you to call me 'Miranda', Shepherd. Now take your wife home." She walked out of her room.

"Let's go!" Meredith said as she sat in the wheelchair. As they walked out of the hospital, Meredith asked, "So, what happened today?"

**Hi I know I changed the dialogue a lot because I only watched the episode a few times and I couldn't remember everything. R&R, I'm also accepting suggestions and ways to improve this story. Remember I'm still new at this so please don't criticize my work. :)**


	2. The Bar, The Kiss

Chapter 1- The Bar, The Kiss

It has been 2 and a half weeks since April Kepner got fired. Meredith recently found out that The Chief, Dr. Richard Webber, had started drinking again, and she had to tell Derek. He threatened to report him to the board and demote him from Chief, and Meredith refused. Eventually, she gave in and granted him permission report Richard. Derek became the new Chief of Surgery, and hired back April Kepner and another intern who got fired during the merger.

April was sitting on the old couch in the apartment she shared with Reed. She was just sitting and thinking.

"Derek MUST love me back! He rehired me! He probably thinks I'm better than that Meredith, otherwise he wouldn't have rehired me. He...he thinks I'm smart and beautiful! Oh thank you Jesus! I knew you could help me!" She thought to herself. Then, she heard the lock clicking and the front door handle turning. Reed! April sank into the couch and pretended to be asleep.

"April? Hey I had the best time at that bar across the street from the hospital, what is it called again...?...April?" she notices her asleep on the couch. She turns off the lights and then plops down beside her friend, falling asleep. April stayed awake, and until she finally heard Reed's breathing become slow, she rose from the couch slowly, not wanting to wake her friend up. Then she put on her jacket, grabbed her purse, took the keys and left.

Their apartment was only a 5 minute walk from the hospital, and probably 6 minutes from the Emerald City bar across the street. April walked into the bar, hoping Derek was there, because she knew he had a rough and tiring day, and he liked to unwind at the bar. As soon as she walked in, she saw him, looking so perfect in his red cashmere sweater and blue jeans. She walked towards him and took the seat next to him.

"Sorry that seat is taken, Dr. Kepner" Derek informed her as he finished the rest of his drink.

"Oh, who's seat is this?" She asked him, hoping it was some stranger and not someone she knows.

"Meredith. She went to the bathroom." Anger started to boil inside of her. She just wanted to punch Meredith a million times and see her in pain.

"Oh alright." April said she noticed the seat on his other side was free. She walked towards that one.

"Don't tell me this one is taken by you're wife, too" she said with a smirk.

"No it isn't. It's all yours." He smiled at her. April just wanted to kiss him so hard and feel his hands touching her. _This is definitely the man I want to give my virginity to, _April thought to herself. Her daydreaming about having sex with McDreamy was interrupted by Joe.

"What would you like?" April started to blush. She never been here before. Derek must've figured by the look on her face.

"Joe, get her a Vodka. It's my treat" April's heart started to melt.

"He definitely loves me!" she thought to her self as Joe handed her a vodka.

"Hey, I'm sorry I took so long." April's eyes narrowed as she heard Meredith's voice.

"Hey Meredith. What kept you so long?" April asked her sweetly. Meredith looked a bit uncomfortable and she looked at Derek and gave him a look that said 'can I trust her?' Derek nodded his head, but she still didn't feel comfortable telling her.

"Well, I…um…don't really want to share it. ." Derek looked at her and sympathized how she felt. He leaned into Meredith's ear and whispered something. They both started to giggle. Then, Meredith pulled her jacket on and Derek helped fix her collar. He grabbed Meredith's handbag and his laptop bag and started heading towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going, Chief Shepherd?!" April asked quickly. Derek answered.

"I'm going home to get some sleep with my wonderful and gorgeous wife." With that, he left.

"Ugh! I can't believe he just left me here all alone. That Meredith is some crazy bitch to be messing with me!"April thought as she slammed the empty vodka glass onto the table.

"Uh, someone better let out some steam before the glass breaks." Joe said as he took the empty glass.

Around half an hour later, April heard a familiar voice.

"Tequila please, Joe. I'm gonna be here for awhile so I might as well just give you my keys now." She saw Cristina Yang sit 2 seats from her. She caught April staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped. April's head started thinking. Cristina was close with Meredith, so she probably knew a lot about Derek, too!

"Snap out of it, Virgin Mary! I don't like to be stared at unless you're admiring me, which I don't think is what you're doing so...stop looking at me like I'm a time bomb that's about to blow up this whole freaking place!" April ignored her. A few minutes later, many other doctors came into the bar including Addison Montgomery, Calliope Torres, Arizona Robbins, Mark Sloan, and Lexie Grey.

Then she heard her cell ring and she checked the caller ID. April gasped with happiness. It was Derek! She took a breath before answering.

"Dr. April Kepner speaking?"

"April, I have to speak with you."

"When? N..n...now?"

"Yes, and I need you in my office tomorrow morning as well. Can you do that?"

"Of course, Chief Shepherd. I won't let you down!"

"...alright I'll be at the bar in a few minutes." (Hangs up)

April was so excited. Maybe he was going to tell her he broke it off with Meredith! I mean, they got married on a sticky note! She was so ready and she watched the door. She took her purse and pulled out some of her lip gloss, then fixed her hair. She wanted to look just right for the Chief.

"Hey Joe! Can You tell me what drink Derek Shepherd usually orders?" She asked. Joe had a surprised look on his face, but he told her anyway.

"He usually orders…a…Double Scotch-Single Malt…..why?" April wanted to scream "It's none of your business!" to his face, but she took a breath and smiled.

"I'm asking because he will be here in a few minutes and I want to buy him a drink, so can I have two Double Scotch-Single Malts please?" Joe still looked a bit surprised, and he had doubt in his mind.

"Okay, coming right up!". While Joe prepared the drinks, April kept her eyes on the entrance door. 5 minutes passed, no Derek."Derek, my love, hurry!". 10 minutes passed, still no Derek. After 15 minutes passed, April lost all hope and turned to face Joe as she received the drinks.

"Alright, let's go home Lex." April heard Mark say. Moments later, Callie and Arizona walked out,too.

Then, she heard the bells on the door ringing, and saw Derek Christopher Shepherd walk in.

"Derek! Derek! Over here!" April yelled. Addison looked confused.

"Is he cheating on Meredith?!" she thought to herself. Derek quickly noticed April and walked towards her.

"I bought you a drink!" April said with a smile.

"Oh, uh…thanks." He sat down on the chair beside her and rubbed his temples, looking sleepy.

"What's wrong? Why are you sad?" She asked, hoping he was not annoyed about meeting her.

"Nothing, I'm just tired". April looked around to see if Meredith was here. When she didn't see her, April felt relieved, but she was curious about where she is.

"So, where's Meredith? Is she here?" Derek gave her a look that said 'Stop asking me so many questions'. April got the look and turned away, feeling a bit embarrassed. While Derek took the drink, April looked at him carefully. He didn't seem that tired when she saw him at the bar earlier with Meredith. But now, he wasn't bright and he didn't smile. When Derek finished his drink, he turned to face April.

"As you know, I came here to talk to you about something."

"Um…uh…yeah I know. I got your phone call." Then she inched a little closer to him, a bit too close to him, but Derek was too busy ordering another drink to notice.

"Can I have another one, Joe?"

"Sure." When Derek turned back to look at April, she took this chance and kissed him, hard and passionately. He felt disgusted that he had another woman's mouth on his. Cristina turned and her eyes widened.

"What the hell, Derek!" she yelled. Addison had a shocked look on her face as she stared at Derek and Dr. Kepner. Derek tried to pull away but April held him close with her hands. His eyes opened and he saw that Cristina was yelling at him, Addison's lower jaw hanged to the floor, and many of his co-workers were at the bar, staring at him in disbelief.

He pushed April away and was shocked at what had happened. He quickly picked up his belongings and yelled at her.

"What the hell, Dr. Kepner! Are you out of your mind?!" April looked a bit ashamed.

"Derek, I-" he cut her off.

"It is Chief Shepherd to you, Dr. Kepner!" he said harshly. "Stay the hell away from me unless it has to do with work, and no more talking to me! My office tomorrow morning! Got that?!" He didn't even wait for an answer. He just picked up his jacket and stomped out of the bar. Joe was wide-eyed. April was sobbing quietly, Addison was too stunned to do anything and Cristina just muttered

"What in freaking god's name just happened?" to herself. The co-workers all around were whispering and gossiping about what had happened. Cristina poked April in the back.

"Hey, you better make sure that doesn't happen again because if it does, I'm gonna make sure you take trip to hell, you little bitch!" Cristina hissed before she asked Joe to call her a cab. Before she stomped out, Cristina gave April a mean face and the finger. April knew that everyone was talking about her. She quickly paid for her drinks and she fled the bar, feeling humiliated. She arrived back at her home crying, and went into her room, slamming the door. She forgot that Reed was sleeping on the couch, and she woke to a door slam and a sob.


	3. What Were you Thinking?

Chapter 2- What Were You Thinking?

Reed was trying to comfort April, but she wouldn't let her in the bathroom. Reed could perfectly here her crying, but she didn't know why.

"April? Please let me in. You can talk to me." April cried harder. Reed felt sorry for her friend. Then she had an idea. Reed ran into their office, grabbing two pieces of blank paper and a ballpoint pen. Then she ran back to the washroom and slid the pieces of paper and the pen under the door.

"Just write down what happened and then write what I can do to help you feel better. And stop crying. It's 3:00 AM and we have to be at the hospital in two hours. I don't want you showing up with puffy eyes."

"I would love everyone to see what Derek did to me and my puffy eyes!" thought April. She winced at the thought, because she still cherished a tender love for him, no matter what he or anyone said.

Reed got bored.

"I'm gonna go to bed and sleep as much as I can from the two hours" she said tiredly. April stared at the paper, not knowing what to write. She didn't want Reed to know about Derek. And Reed is a pretty big blabbermouth. She just picked up the pen and started writing. Half an hour later, she slid the paper under the door and yelled

"REED! I'M DONE WRITING!" Reed quickly woke up from her sleep. She took the paper, went back to bed and read it in her covers.

_Reed, I'm sorry I'm being such and ass. I'm about to tell you something. Okay, here goes nothing. I don't want you to know about what happened. I know you're my best friend, but this is way too personal that no one but me can know. So just stop. I'll be at the hospital at 5 AM. I won't have puffy eyes. You can go without me. Just leave me alone, because I've been saying that for the past hour and you didn't listen. I'll stop being an ass, if you stop being such a bitch! Now recycle this damn piece of paper!_

_ April_

Reed just finished reading, but she reread it so many times she memorized it, and it was 4:45 AM. Her alarm started beeping.

"Oh shut up, stupid alarm!" Reed said as she pressed the button. She got dressed and made some coffee, filling her thermos with the hot liquid, then left. April heard the door close and went out of the bathroom. She drank some coffee. She sat down on the couch. She got dressed and then she left, locking the door.

At the hospital, she was greeted by a ton a hospital nurses, doctors whispering. They stopped when she walked in. April became so angry she could not just smile and leave anymore.

"What are you all looking at?!" They were shocked that she defended herself, but listened to her and went on to do their jobs.

"Sick bastards" she muttered to herself. When she reached the Residents Lounge, however, it was normal. None of the residents have heard about what happened at the bar, not even Meredith. She just went on normally like them, but Reed kept eyeing her. Then, Dr. Bailey walked in.

"As your Chief Resident, I expect you to do well, I trained you. Grey, Sloan wants you today, Karev, you're with Dr. Robbins. Yang, Altman, Avery, go take care of the traumas. Percy with Webber, Adamson, with Montgomery, and Kepner, the Chief asked for you. Go meet him in his office. Now everyone, hurry up go!" They all went to their assigned attendings. Before April knocked on Derek's office door, she gulped.

"He's probably still mad. Oh no! What if he fires me!?..." Then, without thinking, she knocked on his door.

There was no answer. April pressed her ear to the door and listened. He was on the phone.

"Yes...no I think we can come around next week...Uh huh. Uh...(there was a shuffling of papers) no, I don't think she'll need it. Alright. Next Friday...thank you." She knocked again after his phone call and heard a loud sigh. He was obviously disappointed. After a few seconds, she heard him say "Come in". She fixed her scrubs, smoothing the crinkles before entering.

"Chief Shepherd I...I-"

"No, I don't wanna hear it. Sit. Down. On the chair." He pointed to the chair as if she was stupid and didn't know what a chair was. She did what she was told. He did not make eye contact with her for a few moments. When he did look at her finally, he said

"What were you thinking?"

* * *

"Grey! Just the one I wanted to see. I have a good case and I was hoping you'd like to be on." Sloan said with a smirk as Meredith appeared beside him.

"Mark, seriously. Derek's gonna kick your ass if you start favouring me. Now,...(she leaned a bit closer) what's the case?" Mark smirked and he backed away.

"It's not a secret, Grey. Don't have to lean in so close...unless..." Meredith had a disgusted look on her face and she whacked his arm.

"Mark! Stop! Now let's go to the patient's room already."

* * *

April's palms became sweatier by the minute. She looked at her red hands, then rubbed them against her scrub pants.

"Kepner, I'm not going to ask you again. What were you thinking?" She continued to stare at her hands.

"Kepner! Look at me and tell me what you were thinking!" April looked at him, straight into his blue eyes. She didn't answer. Derek sighed.

"Okay, I can't do this anymore. Tell Bailey to get you resigned. Get out." April finally talked.

"B…b..but…you…n…need….me….m…m….more….than…." Derek look at her in disbelief.

"I need you more than who?...Meredith?!" April didn't answer, but she kind of nodded.

"Are you talking about medicine, April?!" Derek was shocked. He didn't think anyone would have the nerve to tell him Meredith was not good for him.

"GET OUT!" he yelled as he pointed towards the door. April whimpered, but she ran out of his office and slamming the door. Derek was so shaken up about April that he couldn't do anything but to sit in his chair. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

April ran and ran towards the resident's lounge. On her way, she bumped into Dr. Bailey.

"Kepner, didn't I tell you that the Chief..." she stopped when she saw April's tear stained face.

"What happened?" She asked as she tried to calm April down.

"I...I...Der...Ch...Ch..Chief...r...r..reassign...me...yelled..." April said between sobs.

"Alright, go to the pit." Bailey said, and then she walked away towards OR 3, where Meredith was scrubbing in with Sloan.

"Grey!" she called. Meredith didn't look at her.

"What?..." she answered quickly.

"After you do this surgery, I need you to come with me. Alright?" After Meredith agreed to come with her, Bailey left the OR.

When she finished the surgery and finished scrubbing out, Meredith was told that Bailey was waiting for her in the Resident's Lounge.

"What does she want?" She thought as she walked towards he lounge. When she opened the door, she saw a crying April, and a straight-faced Bailey.

Meredith quickly went to April.

"April...are you okay?" April was fuming!

"She doesn't even realize this is HER fault." thought April angrily. Meredith was just about to put her hand on April's shoulder, trying to comfort her, but Bailey stopped her.

"Nuh-uh. You don't get to touch her. Now, April dry up your tears, we're going to see the Chief" At the word "Chief" Bailey looked at Meredith. Meredith had a confused look on her face.

"Wait, why are we seeing my husband?! Is there something I should know?" April finished drying up her tears, but her eyes were swollen and puffy.

"Let's go." Bailey said as she went towards the door.


	4. I Love You

Chapter 3- I Love You

Bailey walked up to the door and flung it open. The three women walked in, first Bailey, Meredith, then April. Derek looked at Meredith to see if she knew anything, but she just shrugged. He felt relieved. Bailey just stared at him. He stood up and then said

"What do you want now?" with disappointment in his voice. Putting himself, Meredith and April in the same room was a bad idea. Bailey looked at April and said

"Okay, you can talk now. Just express your feelings and tell him what you told me in the lounge." April took one step forward and lifted her head to look him in the eye.

"I...Love you. Derek Shepherd I have been in love with you since I first came here. I didn't even know you had a wife. I got fired. I know it was a stupid mistake but, (here she looks at Meredith, who had a shocked look on her face. April gulped and looked back at Derek) I think that you love me back. I feel that you love me back because, well, you rehired me and It obviously means you think I'm better than _her._" Derek was bewildered. He looked at Meredith, who had tears building up in her pale green eyes. He looked back at April, and was about to yell at her, but she seemed to have gotten her courage and spoke some more.

"I know you don't actually love her, you love me. You only married her because, I mean, well, it makes you seem more chief-like. You don't actually love her. You got married on a freaking sticky note, like seriously, nobody does that." Then she walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. It lasted only for a second. Derek pushed her away and wiped his mouth, as if her lips were filthy and poisonous. Meredith ran out of the office, crying. Bailey was shocked.

"Kepner, this has nothing to do what you told me in the lounge! This, this is unacceptable!" April ignored Bailey and smiled at Derek, but he gave her a look of pure hatred.

"What is wrong with you? Were you aware that my wife was in the room?!" Derek yelled at April.

"I don't think anything's wrong with me...there could be something wrong with you, though, marrying a woman you don't even love!" she said sweetly and calmly.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Derek screamed.

"Nope, your true love isn't going anywhere!" April replied smugly.

Bailey paged Meredith into Derek's office. A few minutes later, she arrived, with the puffiest of eyes that broke Derek's heart. He ran to her and held her close. Even though he knew she hated him right this moment, she did not reject to the hug.

"Kepner, pit. I'll leave you two some alone time." April refused. She saw Derek kissing Meredith's cheek and wiped her fresh tears away with his hand.

"Derek! What are you doing..y...you don't love her!" This time, he couldn't take it anymore.

"I love her! I have never loved anyone else but her!" he spat her her furiously.

"But, Derek, you love me and w-"

"Damnit! Will you just leave us alone you...you...you bitch!" he yelled to her face. Then he looked at Meredith and hugged her again. April was staring at him and Meredith. She kept telling herself

"He doesn't love her, he's just acting because Bailey is here". Then she felt better.

Bailey grabbed April's arm and pulled her out of the office.

"What is your problem?" she hissed thoughtlessly. Bailey looked at her in surprise.

"What's MY problem? Are you outta your mind? You just told a man that you loved him in front of his wife! He's married, for god's sake. And he obviously loves her! What do you think marriage is for? Now follow me. We need to get you to the pit" April stood her ground.

"NO! He loves ME! ME!" Bailey didn't answer, she practically dragged April to the pit.

**I know this is a really short chapter. I'm feeling a bit sick so I'm just gonna make this a chapter.**


	5. Abuse and Stupidity

Chapter 4- Abuse and Stupidity

Derek cupped her face with his hands. Meredith looked away.

"Mer.." She looked back at him with fresh tears in her eyes.

"No, please. I need some time to myself. You've hurt me enough already" she whispered as her warm salty tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Okay...I'll give you all the time you need" he replied softly. She nodded and kissed his cheek, saying "Thanks" so quietly she wasn't even sure he heard it. Then she walked out of his office and closed the door.

* * *

When Bailey and April arrived at the pit, there were very few patients, so they went to the ER. Jackson saw them and waved them over.

"Thank GOD! Here's a patient's chart, and there's more coming in!" he said, handing over the chart to April and ran off to the ambulance bay. Bailey and April walked into the trauma room with their patient.

"Alright Kepner..." Bailey said. April read the chart.

"Um..Adeline Young, 34 year old female and 26 weeks pregnant. Found lying on the street unconscious." Suddenly, the heart monitor went crazy!

"Oh god, she's hyperventilating!" Bailey yelled. Adeline flung open her eyes and started to scream as loud as the breathing tube would let her. Bailey ran to her side and took her hand.

"Hey! Adeline, everything's going to be fine! You are at a hospital and we're gonna take care of you alright?" Adeline nodded her head and started to calm down, but her eyes were still filled with fear. Then April noticed something.

"Hey...uh...Bailey. She has bruises and cuts all over her body and..." Bailey looked at her arms and legs.

"Alright, Kepner, take her X-Rays and then take her for an MRI." Then Bailey looked at Adeline.

"Who's been hurting you? Is it your husband?" The patient nodded frantically.

"Alright, April, do the X-Rays and take her for an MRI" Bailey said.

"But I..." April started to protest.

"Nope, I don't wanna hear it! Now do as I ask and take her for an MRI!" Bailey ordered.

* * *

Lexie and Jackson was waiting in the ambulance bay. She shivered.

"What's taking them so long? Shouldn't they be here by now?" Lexie said as she jumped up and down, trying to warm herself up. It was early February, and the wind made it much colder.

"They'll come. Trust me" Jackson replied. Then they heard sirens and a red ambulance pulled up in front of them. The back doors opened and out came two paramedics.

"Adam Blake, 47 year old male. Fell off a two-story building. Obvious head and neck injuries, right pupil blown. Stable for now." the female informed as they rolled the patient inside.

"Alright, let's get him into trauma room 2, and page Shepherd!" Jackson yelled.

* * *

Derek was in his office doing papers, trying to keep is mind off Meredith and April. He heard his pager beep and was excited to finally be a surgeon instead a person doing papers all day. When he got to the trauma room, Lexie was using the paddles.

"Charge to 360!" Lexie screamed. "Clear!" as the paddles went down, it sent an electric charge. The monitor started to beep slowly as the heart began to beat again. Everyone sighed of relief.

"Alright, let's get him into the OR before he starts to code again!" Derek ordered.

"Avery, you're scrubbing in, Lexie take care of the other traumas." he said as he rolled the gurney out. Lexie was disappointed that she couldn't scrub in, but she listened to her brother-in-law and went to take care of the incoming traumas.

* * *

"Oh my god, what happened?" April said as she looked at the X-Rays.

"She must have gotten a huge beating." Bailey said. "Look, she has bones that didn't heal properly. Page Grey and Torres. We may possibly need Shepherd, too." April gulped.

"Um...which Grey? Lexie or.." Bailey sighed.

"You know very well which 'Grey' to page. Now go and page them!"

When she heard her pager beep loudly, Meredith woke up from her light sleep in the on call room. She groaned as she got up, not wanting to leave the warm and comfortable bed. She fixed her hair, tying it into a messy ponytail, then opened the door and made her way to the MRI room, not knowing what she was in for. When she got into the room, she saw Bailey, Callie and April.

"What?" she said when she saw April sneaking glances at her.

"What...uh...n..n...nothing." she stammered. While Torres discussed the X-Rays with Bailey, and Meredith sat down and waited for an image to appear, April kept glancing at her.

"Humph! How can he marry her? Her hair is really ugly and dull, and her complexion is not too bright..." Then Meredith's voice startled her thoughts.

"We have an image" she said. Bailey, Callie and April gathered around the screen.

"Holy crap, what the hell happened to this poor girl?" Callie said as she looked at the scans.

"Beaten..." Bailey answered. Callie's eyes widened.

"By who? Who would do something like this?" Bailey eyed April.

"Apparently a lot of people in this world are stupid. Her husband."

"Well, her organs are bruised, but she won't need any general surgery. Why did you page me?" Meredith asked.

"We need help finding the husband, and since you're the only resident not busy now, you're going to help us."

"Bailey, are you sure it's her husband?" Callie asked suspiciously.

"Of course I'm sure. I asked the patient and she nodded." Bailey said.

"Call the police Grey" and she left the room.

"We'll need to fix her bones, but other than that, she's fine." Callie said with a sigh. "Meredith, call the police. We need to find this asshole." and she left the room too, leaving Meredith and April.

"I'm gonna go call the police." Meredith finally said after a moment of silence and left the room.. All April could say was "Kay" after she left, and then went to help Adeline get back onto the gurney and into a patient room.

* * *

Derek was in the OR, trying to remove all the fractured bits of the skull.

"Shit shit shit shit!" he cursed as the heart beat dropped dramatically.

"What happened?!" Jackson asked.

"He's getting hypertensive. There's a bleeder...wait..." Derek said as he tried to remove the clot and relieve the pressure on the brain.

"Got it. Okay I'm all done here, let's close him up and get him into the recovery room."

* * *

Lexie was doing sutures on a patient when she saw a man with matted light brown hair and dark circles under his eyes. Lexie quickly finished the sutures and walked towards the man.

"Sir can I help you with anything?...Sir"He wasn't listening to her. Meredith was on the phone with the police, but stopped listening when she saw Lexie and the man.

"No! You can't listen to anything she says! She's lying! I wouldn't lay a hand on her!" Lexie was confused.

"W...w..what?" Lexie answered nervously. Meredith said to the police

"Wait! The husband just walked in saying she was lying and he didn't hurt her...alright...okay thank you. Bye" she quickly hung up and ran towards the man.

"Sir, can you tell me what happened? I..." Lexie started but he slapped her face.

"NO! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! WHERE IS SHE?!" he screamed. The force of his slap made Lexie end up on the floor. Meredith knelt down beside Lexie.

"Oh my god are you okay? Lexie!" Lexie turned to face her sister.

"I...I think I'm fine." When she started to stand up, she felt dizzy and leaned on Meredith for support.

"Call security someone!" Meredith yelled to no one. She helped Lexie into a patient bed.

"Are you sure you're okay, Lex?"

"I...I'm dizzy..." "Okay" Meredith answered.

"I'm gonna page Derek to give you an exam. You hit your head when you fell."

* * *

"LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME YOU BASTARDS! MY WIFE IS LYING!" the man roared.

"No, you cannot see your wife, sir. Now can I have a name?" asked the police. The man started to calm down a bit.

"Finn...Finn Dandridge. Now let me see my wife!"

* * *

When Derek didn't answer his page, Meredith ran to his office and found him sitting in his chair.

"What..what's wrong?" he asked when he saw Meredith with a scared look on her face.

"A..a..man...s...s...slapped Lex..Lexie...and she...hit ..h...her head on ..th...the floor." she whispered.

"I...need you to do an exam to make sure she's...alright." Derek nodded his head.

"Okay, let's go"

Mark was at Lexie's bedside.

"I...I'm...I'll be fine Mark."

"No, you hit your head, Derek's gonna be here any minute now, Lex." Meredith and Derek walked in.

"How are you feeling Lexie?" Derek asked.

"Uh...just a b..bit dizzy and my head hurts." While Derek did the exam, Mark was talking to Meredith.

"I swear! I'm gonna kill that bastard!" he muttered.

"Mark, security already has him, you can't do anything now." Meredith replied.

"Okay! Lexie, there's no damage to the brain or skull. You'll be dizzy for a while but the nurse will give you some meds ok? You need to stay in bed for a few hours." Derek said.

"Okay."

* * *

Callie was in the middle of surgery, trying to fix the bones that didn't heal well. Addison was in the OR as well, monitoring the baby. Meredith put on her scrub cap and mask, then burst into the OR.

"Dr. Torres!" she called.

"What?"

"We found the husband, he walked right into the hospital. The police are questioning him now." Callie looked at her.

"Okay, make sure he stays away from the recovery rooms and ORs. He'll probably want to search for her."

When Callie finished surgery she was scrubbing out. Then Addison walked in, doing the same.

"Why the hell would anyone hurt a pregnant woman?" Addison asked no one.

"Maybe because it isn't his, or he never wanted a baby." They both walked out.


	6. Don't you DARE

Chapter 5- Don't You DARE

"WHERE IS MY WIFE!?"

"Sir, I will take you to her" a police officer said calmly. "Just calm down"

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I WILL NEVER CALM DOWN! TAKE ME TO HER NOW!" Finn's face was red with rage, and he punched the police officer in the jaw. Immediately, the other two officers strangled him, put him onto the bed, and tied his wrists to the bed while Meredith and Derek watched.

"We can't keep him here. He already almost killed his wife, he hurt Lexie, and he just punched a police officer in the face! A police officer!" Meredith cried. "He's obviously a danger to our patients!" Derek studied his wife's face. Her eyes were teary, she had dark patches under her eyes, and her cheeks were flushed from running around the hospital all day, trying to keep her mind off of everything that happened.

"Meredith, you should get some sleep, you're over tired." Derek said quietly. "I'll take care of this, okay?" She embraced him, holding him close, and then whispered in his ear,

"Okay...I love you." Derek felt better, knowing she still loved him, even after April confessed her love to him. Meredith let go, and then slowly walked away. Derek watched her until she turned around the corner, and then turned his head to see what was happening in the room.

* * *

"Hey, did you see me scrub in on that awesome craniotomy with Shepherd? God, that was epic!" Jackson said as he sat down at a table in the cafeteria.

"Seriously? I didn't do anything!" Charles replied with his mouth full of sandwich. "Webber didn't have ANY surgeries."

"Who didn't have any surgeries?" a female voice said. The guys looked up and saw Reed holding a tray. "Webber."

"Oh" she said as she plopped down onto a chair. "Hey, have you noticed April, lately? She's been acting all weird, and she won't tell me anything." For some reason, Jackson and Charles looked a bit uncomfortable and sank into their chairs.

"What?...Wait do you guys have something to do with it cause I-" Jackson interrupted by clearing his throat, and he looked up. Reed looked behind her and saw April standing right there with tears building up in her eyes.

"April! I...uh.."

"There is NOTHING wrong with me!" she said angrily. April dropped her tray onto the ground and ran off. Jackson and Charles looked not one bit concerned.

"Woah, Reed!" Jackson said. "Did you break her or something?" The boys exploded into a fit of laughter. Reed glared at them.

"Go to hell!" she snapped at them, then ran out of the cafeteria, trying to find April.

* * *

"Mark, I'm fine. You don't need to be with me my entire shift." Lexie said as she got up from her bed and changed back into her scrubs.

"Yes, I do! That ass slapped you, he SLAPPED you! And you hit your head. I'm staying right beside you." Mark said stubbornly.

"What about I be on your service today, that way you'll be with me without looking like some stalker." Lexie replied with a giggle. After Mark requested her and checked with Bailey, they went on being doctors.

* * *

In the ladies washroom, April was locked up in a stall, crying her eyes out. While she sat there, sobbing into a wad of toilet paper, she remembered her life as a teenager.

_"Duckie, it's breakfast time! Wake up!" yelled Libby. 17 year old April climbed out of her bed. She pulled off her lame chicken patterned pajamas and put on some old jeans, an old shirt and a pair of socks. When she got to the bathroom, Alice was already there, brushy her flowing red curls. April looked in the mirror, and saw an acne covered face , braces on her uneven teeth and a fiery red mess on top of her head. She looked at herself in horror. _

_"No wonder they call me Duckie." She thought to herself. They are all beautiful baby ducklings, but she was the ugly one. _

_"You better fix that mess. Oh, and Libby's friend or something is throwing a party at her house so try to look nice and not like a freak." Alice said coldly before she left the bathroom, her hair all done. The tears that welled in April's eyes threatened to fall, but she didn't let them. _

_"I will not let them do this to me!" she whispered to herself, blinking back her tears. "I will not let them do this to me..."_

April started to sob louder. She couldn't take them back. Every time she remembered the way her sisters treated her, April would feel sad for the rest of the day. No one knew how she felt while she sat there. A few minutes later, the washroom door opened and April could hear the sound of high heels clicking against the floor. She forgot she was still crying and sobbing.

"Who's crying...? Hello?" April recognized the voice. It was Addison Montgomery, and she was right in front of her stall now.

"You know, You can talk to me..." She started, and April opened the door to her stall.

"...unless it's the woman who is trying to screw my remarried ex-husband." Addison finished sharply, then looked away, not knowing what to say. April had a guilty look on her face, but she didn't FEEL guilty. What was so wrong about trying to love someone? Well, maybe the fact that Derek is married. Addison clucked to herself, then turned to face April.

"You know, I was at the bar, and I saw what happened...why would you do that? Were you drunk or something? You knew he was married and he had a wife, but you did it anyway. I just want to know why." April looked away embarrassed, knowing Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery was there as well, witnessing everything.

"I...I'm..I...love him." April said quietly. "I..love him and...I'm just so in love with him." Addison arched an eyebrow.

"Look, not trying to crush your happily ever after thingy or whatever, but he loves Meredith. He has always loved her and always will. So just get over him already."

* * *

"How should we wake her?..."

"I don't know, but you better do it fast. Bailey's gonna flip if she finds out Meredith's still asleep."

"Why do we even care if Meredith gets in trouble?"

"God Alex, you big idiot. You live in her house, she's practically your sister!"

"She's YOUR sister. I'm not related to her."

"Both of you, shut up! Mer sleeping is so funny!" They all became silent and heard a soft snore.

"Wow I didn't know Meredith snored. Nice job, Yang."

Meredith woke to a bunch of people talking. When she opened her eyes, she saw Lexie, Cristina and Alex beside her bed in the on call room.

"You finally woke up! Um, are you hungry?..." Lexie quickly asked. Meredith looked up at her, about to say no, but she knew her sister was just trying to be kind.

"Yeah, a little bit." Lexie smiled and pulled two granola bars from her coat pocket and gave them to Meredith. After she thanked her sister, Meredith put them on the small table beside the bed and tried to go back to sleep, in which she was successful.

"Oh, great! She's asleep again! What do we do?" Lexie asked Alex and Cristina, who both shrugged. Suddenly, all but Meredith's pager beeped, and the three ran out of the on call room.

"What...?" Meredith said, barely awake. She rolled over and then fell asleep again.

* * *

April glared at Addison.

"Shut up! I love him, and he loves me back!" Addison put her hands up.

"I'm just saying, I know the guy better than you do," Addison said. "and he will NEVER love you!" Before she even had time to think, April pounced onto Addison with her hands on her throat.

"Don't you dare tell me he doesn't love me! Don't you DARE!" April screamed with rage. People outside heard the yelling. Callie walked into the bathroom to see what was happening, and when she opened the door, she saw April on top of Addison choking her!

"Oh my god, get off of her!" Callie yelled as she tried to pry April off her friend. April ignored Callie.

"Don't you DARE! He does NOT LOVE MEREDITH! She is a slutty bitch! A BITCH!" she shrieked. Addison's face was bright red, trying to breath and her legs were trying to kick April off.

"Dr. Kepner! What the hell! DR. KEPNER!" She finally got April off of Addison and held her tight, away from Addison. After April was off of her, Addison scrambled onto her feet and ran towards the sinks, coughing hysterically.

"Y...y...you!" Addison pointed to April as she gasped for air. "Y...you stupid *cough* bitch!Y..you freaking stupid...little...bitchy...bitch!" By now, a quarter of the hospital was outside the bathroom and Nurse Debbie was holding the door open for everyone to see.

"What have I done!?" April thought to herself, her eyes filling with fear as she turned her head and saw everyone outside looking at her.

**A/N I have been searching for betareaders, so don't worry. Help is on the way...well soon anyway. R&R please :)**


	7. Nasty Bitch

Chapter 6- Nasty Bitch

"Oh my god! That's horrible! Is she okay?"

Meredith rolled around and saw two doctors walk in.

"Yeah, Montgomery's okay..." said the male one. _Addison?_ What the hell is he talking about? Why wouldn't she be okay?

"Apparently, April's choking people now." the girl said. _April? Choking...Addison?_ Meredith was already running out the door, going to find Addison.

* * *

Derek and Mark was walking around the hallway, trying to get to Derek's office when they saw a huge crowd surrounding the ladies' bathroom.

"What the.." Mark said as they walked towards the crowd.

"Take your filthy hands off off me!" Derek searched through the crowd and found two security guards dragging April. Callie was with them. When April saw Derek, her face lit up.

"Derek! Tell them to let me go!" Derek was confused. Before he could say anything, however, Callie stood in front of him.

"No, don't! She's dangerous. She tried to choke Addison!" Derek and Mark's eyes widened.

"What?! Where is she?" Mark asked. Callie pointed towards the washroom and followed the two men in there.

"Derek! Mark!" Addison croaked. Mark hugged her.

"What the hell happened?!" Derek asked. Callie answered instead, because she knew Addison's throat hurts.

"Um...when I walked in, April was trying to choke her and I don't know why. She just kept yelling and saying Meredith was a bitch or something and that Derek...well _you _(she looks at Derek) loved her didn't love Meredith." Mark looked back at Addison.

"What'd you say to make her choke you?"

"I just said that Derek would never love her, that he would always love Meredith. She got pissed...and yeah." Then she looked at Derek. "And you call _me_ Satan" she muttered.

Meredith came running in and almost tripped at the door.

"God, Addison are you okay?" Derek looked at Meredith.

"You're supposed to be asleep Mer." Meredith rolled her eyes as she walked towards the small group.

"I know that! But two doctors came in and then started to talk about April choking Addison and I just...wanted to make sure you were okay." Addison faced Meredith. true, she was the one who kind of "stole" _her_ husband, but Derek and herself never would've worked.

"Thanks." Addison said kindly.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah just let me get my jacket. I'll meet you in the lobby." Meredith kissed Derek's cheek and then left his office to get her jacket. Derek looked at the address on piece of paper one more time, and then left, going towards the lobby.

* * *

"I did not do anything."

"Yes you did, you choked Dr. Montgomery"

"Okay, but why do you think I did it?"

"..."

"I did it because she told me the love of my life would NEVER love me back! She says it's impossible, and it's not."

"So, you choked her?"

"Yes."

The psyche man sighed and then signed a few papers.

"Alright then, you can go. But if this happens one more time, you will have to deal with the Chief of Surgery." he said as he handed her a piece of paper.

April smiled. "Of course. Thank you." She took the paper and then left, heading to the Chief's office.

When April got to her destination, she did not bother knocking on the door. April just flung it open, but Derek was not in there. _Where is he?_April thought. She crept closer to his desk, and then noticed a piece of paper on top of some files. It was an address. _Derek must be there!_ April thought as she looked at the paper with his scribbly handwriting. She took the paper and put it in her coat pocket. She walked to the Residents' lounge to get her purse. When she got to the lounge, April replaced her white coat with a jacket. She stuffed the small paper into her purse, heading towards the door. Jackson came walking in.

"April...what are you doing? Why are you leaving in the middle of your shift?" He asked curiously.

"I'm...uh...just feeling a little under the weather, that's all. Can you tell Bailey for me? Thanks" she answered sweetly before leaving. Before Jackson could protest, April walked out of the door, with the best plan to win over Derek.

* * *

Cristina sat down beside Reed and Jackson in the lounge.

"Wow, what's up with you two?" she said, pretending to care.

"April" They answered together with a sigh. Cristina narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, she's a slut." Reed widened her eyes.

"Slut? You don't get to call my friend a slut!" she snapped.

"Calm down, Reed. I don't know why she called her a slut, but for now I don't really care." Jackson said.

"Uh...I bet you'll care. She kissed Derek at Joe's and everyone there saw it. She's like the slut of the hospital, haven't you heard it?" Cristina said.

"Okay, um, Derek and April, not gonna happen. That's gross, I mean...he's married!" Jackson gagged, and Cristina laughed for a second, then stopped.

"Wait, where's Meredith?" Reed shrugged, but Jackson knew.

"Oh, uh, Bailey sent her home. I think she's with Shepherd right now. Oh, and April left in the middle of her shift. She told me to tell Bailey she feels sick, but she looked perfectly fine to me." Cristina was walking out.

"Okay, thanks!"

* * *

"See that? That little spot right there is it." Dr. Keating said as she pointed to the screen. Meredith was overjoyed.

"We're having a baby, Derek!" she said, her voice full of happiness.

"Yes, we are." They both kept staring at the screen until someone burst in through the door.

"Derek! I uh.." April said, but then suddenly stopped when she saw Meredith there too.

"W..what?" Meredith looked at April and then glared.

"Derek, what is she doing here?" she gritted her teeth.

"I uh..saw the address and thought you might be here...alone." April stared at her feet, but she still didn't realize that they were at OB. April took a deep breath, then looked up.

"So, uh, what are you two doing here? Don't you have work, or something?"

"I will leave you three alone to talk." said Dr. Keating and then left the room. Meredith pointed to the small spot on the screen.

"I'm pregnant. See that?" April stared at the spot, and tilted her head to the side.

"That's not a baby! God, that doctor's an idiot!" April walked closer. "Look, it's NOT a baby! I'm gonna call that doctor in here and tell her to prove it!" she huffed and walked out the door, only to return with her a few moments later.

"Prove to them it's not a baby! Prove it! Show them there's no heartbeat or something! Just prove that it's not a baby!" April shrieked.

"Okay..." the doctor said. She adjusted the wand and then waited. Everyone waited. Then, a small beating noise came up. Meredith smirked at April. The doctor looked annoyed, and Derek was angry. Angrier than he looked.

"Kepner, if you interfere with my personal life one more time..." Derek said. "You will be fired." April's eyes widened.

"Y...you can't do that!"

"Oh, yes he can. He's the Chief. He's your boss." Meredith said smugly. April couldn't believe it! She couldn't be there. She took a breath, smiled at the couple, then walked out of the building and climbed into her car.

She was driving towards Joe's and then parked her car. As she climbed out, she grabbed her purse and pulled out some cash. When she walked into Joe's, she felt extremely relieved to see that none of her co workers were there, except for Alex. _Don't worry, he doesn't know anything _April thought to herself.

"Hey Joe, can I have a...um..." she blushed.

"Oh for God's sake, order something already!" Alex said.

"Uh...okay. Surprise me Joe." April finally said. Joe poured an odd liquid into a glass and then handed it to her. Alex started to laugh as she gulped the drink down, making a disgusted face.

"What?!" she asked, wiping her lips with her sleeve. Alex kept laughing, and started to talk when he calmed down.

"Ha! Joe gave you the Nasty Bitch!" He started to laugh uncontrollably again.

"W..what's the Nasty Bitch?" Alex stopped laughing and looked at her.

"It's like half tequila, and half orange liqueur. That stuff tastes like crap!" April looked at the empty glass, then she looked at Joe with a 'why would you do this to me?' look.

"Well, it's what you get for chasing after a married guy." Alex spit out his beer.

"WHAT?"


	8. Starbucks

Chapter 7- Starbucks

"I _have_ to work, Derek! Just because I'm carrying a tiny human being inside of me doesn't mean I can't work! I'm going to work!"

"No, Dr. Bailey told you to stay at home. You have to listen to her." Derek said. Meredith gave her husband an exasperated look. Derek walked closer to her. "Besides, it's only for a day. You'll go back to work tomorrow."

"Alright, fine..." she huffed. "And I'm hungry... can we have Chinese?" Derek nodded and then picked up the phone while Meredith took off her jacket and went into the bedroom she shared with Derek.

* * *

"WHAT?" Alex looked at April with widened eyes.

"It's...it's nothing. Joe's just kidding...right Joe?" April quickly said. She could not let Alex know what she did, he was one of Meredith's best friends.

Joe sighed, which confirmed that it was not a joke, and then left to serve the customer's drinks. Alex looked back at April. "Who is it? Tell me!"

"Nope. It's private. And besides, Derek wants m-"

"Derek? You're trying to screw Derek? Are you freaking out of your mind?"

"Uh...no! What made you think it was Derek? I mean, he's married!" April replied. Alex gave her a look.

"Dude, Joe said you're going after a _married _guy, and you always called him Chief Shepherd. Seriously though, does Meredith know?"

"Uh...um..." April started. Alex started to pick up his things. "Wow, Kepner. Just...wow. Meredith's gonna kick your ass." he said. Then he drank the last of his beer and walked out. Joe raised his eyebrows.

"Guess he found out, huh?" April couldn't reply. She ran out of the bar, again. "Hey! You have to pay for that!" Joe yelled after her. She ignored him. She never wanted to go to Joe's again. "What a traitor" April muttered to herself as she hopped into her car and drove back home.

* * *

Derek walked back into the bedroom after using the bathroom. When he jumped into the bed, he realized that his food was gone.

"What happened to my Chinese?" he asked sadly. Meredith started to giggle.

"You're a sneaky woman, Meredith Grey." he said. Meredith giggled harder when he gave her a 'you ate all my Chinese!' look.

"What? You can't blame me! I have to eat for two people now. Next time order take out for three!" she said as she whacked Derek with a pillow.

"Hey, stop that!" And in the next few minutes, they were engaged in a huge pillow fight.

The next morning, Derek slammed his hand onto the beeping alarm clock.

"I don't wanna get up." Meredith whined.

"You're not supposed to. You don't go in until the afternoon. I'm the one that's supposed to get up." Derek said sleepily. After kissing Meredith on the cheek, he got out of bed and started to change his clothes.

"Wait, actually I wanna come." Meredith said, more awake now. She changed into her clothes and they went downstairs together. When they got downstairs, Derek didn't bother making coffee as they were almost late. He and Meredith got into the car and drove straight to the hospital. "I want coffee!" Meredith said while they were on the road.

"I'll buy you some decaf when we get to the hospital, okay?"

* * *

"Hello, I'm Cordelia. Welcome to Starbucks! How may I help you?" the barista behind the counter asked.

"I'll take um...one Venti Caramel Latte, one Venti Vanilla Macchiato, and uh...one Tall Coffee with cream." April answered. April paid for the drinks and put them in the cup holders. She got into her car and drove towards the hospital.

When she finally got to the hospital, she went to Derek's office, holding the hot drinks.

"Chief Shepherd! Can I come in?" she asked outside the door, but she did not wait for an answer. When she busted inside, she saw Mark, Lexie, Derek and Meredith sitting all over the room, eating breakfast. Lexie still doesn't know that April kissed Derek, so she automatically greeted her with kindness.

"Oh! Uh, April! Good morning!" When she saw that everyone was tense in the room, she was confused.

"W..what's going on? Why is everyone so tense?" Lexie asked nervously. Meredith glared at April.

"She kissed Derek." Meredith said. Lexie almost choked on her breakfast biscuit, and she stayed quiet.

"You knew about this! You knew she had feelings for him!" Meredith accused Lexie.

"I...did. She confessed to me that she had a crush on him. But, I didn't know she would kiss him! Besides, I told her to stop, and she said okay," She defended herself.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked April coldly.

"I bought you and Meredith uh...some Starbucks." Derek was surprised, and he waved her forward. April wasn't afraid anymore.

"I got you a Vanilla Macchiato." she piped up. She gave the cup to him, but he seemed disappointed.

"I uh..don't drink flavoured drinks...only normal coffee with cream." he said, but April was still not scared.

"Oh, don't worry, Chief Shepherd! I got Meredith a coffee with cream, but I guess you can have it. Then Meredith can have your drink!" Derek was still disappointed.

"Um, Meredith can only drink decaf..." There was a long silence, and April was confused. _Why does she HAVE to drink decaf?_ Then Lexie broke the silence.

"Oh my god! You're pregnant?" Lexie smiled as she walked towards Meredith and hugged her. _Meredith's pregnant?_ April thought sadly to herself.

"Yeah, we went to OB yesterday." Meredith smiled cheerfully.

"Well, why didn't you tell us?" Mark asked as he sat beside Derek.

"What'd you think this breakfast was for? We invited you guys for breakfast to tell you, but then..." Meredith looks at April "she interrupted." Everyone looked at April accusingly.

"WHAT? I was just trying to bring some coffee." She said hastily. Derek sighed.

"It's okay. Um, Dr. Webber likes macchiatos, you can give it to him. I'll just buy Meredith some decaf after breakfast." April's eyes widened.

"But, uh..um..I uh bought it for you guys. I don't want to give it to uh..Dr. Webber." she stammered. Lexie narrowed her eyes.

"Just give it to him, and let us finish our breakfast okay?" April scurried out of the room, just as Reed walked in. She rolled her eyes.

"Slut" Reed said quietly, as she closed the door.

"She's not really a slut, Adamson." Mark told her. Lexie gave him the look.

"Oh...she is." Lexie said. Then she turned to face Meredith and Derek. "Anyhow, congratulations, but I have work to do so..um...yeah." Lexie walked out of the room.

"Um, Chief?" Reed asked. Derek waved her towards him.

"We had a patient admitted this morning with seizures. When we took him down for an MRI we found a mass located in the temporal lobe. A surgery has been scheduled for 2:00 PM this afternoon...just thought you should know." Reed handed the scans to Derek.

"Alright, thank you Dr. Adamson. You can scrub in." he said as he looked at the scans.

"Thank you." Reed replied, and then she walked out of his office. Mark started to poke around the office, and Meredith sat on the couch, reading one of the magazines on the coffee table. Derek walked over to the couch and sat beside Meredith and kissed her forehead.

"Still buying me that decaf?" she asked.

"Yes, of course I am" Derek chuckled when he saw Mark looking at the shelf. "Don't you have work, Mark? Even Lexie went to work."

"Okay, okay. If you want me out of your office so you two can have sex on the couch then just tell me." Mark said, throwing his hands up as he left. Meredith stood up.

"I'm gonna go work. Love you." she kissed him lightly on the lips and then ran out of the office before he could do anything else.


	9. Scared of X-Rays?

Chapter 8- Scared of X-Rays?

"Grey, you sure you can work? You can have another day off if you need it."

"No thank you, Dr. Bailey. I'm perfectly fine." Bailey gave her a look, but let her work anyway.

"Alright people, there are traumas coming in, we need all hands on deck." Bailey said as she led the group of residents towards the ambulance bay. Soon, two ambulances pulled up.

"Alright, Percy, Adamson, Karev, you're with me on this one. Grey, Avery, Kepner and Yang, take care of the other one. Alright people let's move!" Bailey ordered. The groups immediately rolled the gurneys into the trauma rooms.

"Okay, let's take him into trauma room three!" Jackson yelled. They rolled the man into the third trauma room and began working on him. Cristina quickly intubated the patient while Meredith did a quick neurological examination.

"Okay, no damage to the brain. But it looks like there are some bone fractures in the humerus and tibia. Can someone page Torres?" Meredith said quickly. Then, the heart rate started to drop slowly.

"What the hell is happening?!" April asked fearfully. Cristina took a look at the patients chest.

"Oh god..." Jackson went to Cristina's side and looked at the chest.

"Damnit! Cardiac Tamponade. Someone page Altman now!" he instructed. Callie and Teddy came running in.

"What, what's wrong?" Callie asked as she began to examine the leg and arm with the fractures. Teddy looked at the chest.

"Okay we need to do a pericardiocentesis. Yang, come here." Cristina came to Teddy's side.

"What? What do you want me to do?" Cristina said enthusiastically. Teddy took a needle from the equipment table.

"You're gonna do the procedure." Teddy said as she handed her the needle. Cristina was shocked.

"I...I can't do it! I'm just gonna kill him!" she said. Teddy placed the needle into her hand.

"You're doing it. Do you want this patient to die? Hurry, we don't have much time." Cristina slowly pushed the needle into the chest.

"Okay, don't puncture the heart. You can do this." Teddy encouraged her calmly as she looked at the ultrasound.

"After you do the pericardiocentesis we need to get him to the OR so I can fix the fractures. I can take the X-rays there." Callie said. "Kepner!"

"Yeah? What? What?" April looked at Callie with a creepy, hopeful grin. _Yeah, never mind._

"Yeah..um...never mind. Grey?" Meredith shook her head. "What? Why not?"

"I uh...I can't. I mean...uh. I can, but it's best...if I'm not..." she stammered.

"What's wrong? Scared of some x-rays?" April teased her. Meredith glared at April, but everyone else in the room understood why. Jackson felt embarrassed for April as continued to tease her thoughtlessly.

"How did you become a doctor if you're so afraid of x-rays?" she said smugly.

"That's enough, Kepner." Altman said sternly, taking the needle out of the patient.

"What? She's scared of x-rays. That's hilarious!" April laughed. Meredith couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm pregnant!" Meredith yelled. The smile disappeared from April's face. _What? Pregnant? Of course! The radiation from the x-ray can hurt the baby..._

"Alright, Avery you're scrubbing in! We have to move!" Callie said. Teddy, Callie and Jackson rolled the gurney out, and left Meredith, April and Cristina standing there. April started to laugh again, as if she finally figured everything out.

"You big whore, sleeping with someone else! Wait till I tell Derek!" April spat. She ran out of the room towards Derek's office.

"God, that bitchy asshole!" Cristina muttered to her friend. Meredith looked at her.

"Derek said that if she interferes with his personal life one more time, he'll fire her."

* * *

_Papers, papers and papers. This what just one of the disadvantages of being the Chief, doing papers all day, _Derek thought. Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Come in" he grunted. The door flew open and April walked in and straight towards him. Before he could say anything, her lips were on his. Her hands ran through his hair slowly before he violently pushed her away. She kissed him again, and pushed his body onto the couch. She took off her white coat and his as well, throwing them on the floor. Then she straddled him, her mouth still on his. Derek used all his strength and pushed April off of him. She landed on the floor.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" she asked him as she scrambled onto her feet. Derek looked at her.

"For the last time, I do not love you! I am a _very _happily married man! Just... put on your coat and leave!" He raged. April looked at him.

"Look, Chief. Did you know that Meredith was pregnant?" She asked him smugly.

_Silence._

"Well, did you?" April asked again, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes...of course. She's pregnant with my child." he answered calmly.

_Silence._

April gaped at him.

"I...I thought she cheated on you. I thought she slept with...another man. I'm so sorry, please don't fire me. I swear this will never happen again." she said, tears building up in her eyes. Derek sighed.

"I don't care. You're fired, effective immediately. Get out of the hospital." April widened her eyes.

"But..y..you...it won't h...happen a...again. I promise! Please, let me stay!" Derek ran a hand through his hair.

"Dr. Kepner, pick up your coat and leave. You are fired, and you no longer work for this hospital. Get out!"

"N-no! LET ME STAY! DAMNIT! LET ME STAY!" She cried out.

"GET OUT OF THE HOSPITAL!"

April snatched up the first lab coat she saw and ran out of his office.

* * *

_Why is this coat so big? _April thought to herself as she walked the halls of the hospital. She took it off, and then found that it smelled like Derek. When she read the name embroidered on the lab coat, it read: _Derek Shepherd M.D. F.A.C.S. Chief of Surgery_

"Oh god...I got Derek Shepherd's lab coat!" she whispered to herself. She became curious, so she looked into all the pockets. She pulled out a silver key to his office, a small black leather book, and a pen. She decided to keep the key, because she would need it for her plan, so she put the book and pen back in the pockets, took one last smell of him, and then returned back to his office.

"Chief Shepherd?" she said as she walked in.

"Dr. Kepner? You're fired. Get out."

"I uh, accidentally took your lab coat so, I'm uh, just returning it." April said awkwardly. She placed the folded coat on his couch and then retrieved her own.

"Have a good night, Chief Shepherd." she walked out of the room.

* * *

"Wanna meet me at Joe's tonight?" Alex asked Cristina and Meredith as she put a patient's chart away.

"Sure. What about you, Mer?" Cristina answered. Meredith mouthed _I can't_ to Cristina, because she doesn't want Alex to know she's pregnant. The three walked into the residents' lounge to change.

"Oh, she can't come. She's pregnant." Cristina blurted thoughtlessly. Meredith whacked her in the arm.

"What? Alex has the right to know, Mer. He's your roommate."

"Wait, what? You're pregnant? And Kepner still has the nerve to kiss your hubby." Alex said as changed his shirt.

"Here, um, does Joe serve milkshakes, or something?" Cristina asked jokingly. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Dude, he owns a bar, he does not serve freaking milkshakes." Cristina put her hands up.

"Alright, Evil spawn. Well, Mer can still come with us. I'm pretty sure Joe serves coke...or something."

"It's okay. You two can go. I'll just order a milkshake or some ice cream from McDonalds or something." Alex nodded his head, then the two friends left. Meredith left the hospital, and got into her car, driving to the nearest McDonalds.

After she bought a Triple Thick Vanilla Milkshake, she went home.

* * *

"Seriously! I'm like your brother and you won't let me sit in this chair, what's wrong with you?"

Mark stood up from the chair behind the desk in Derek's office.

"I didn't say you couldn't sit in it, just do it when I'm not around. Anyways, I have to go home. You should too." Derek picked up his bag and walked towards the door. Mark sighed reluctantly and followed his friend out the door. After Derek locked it, he and Mark parted, going their opposite directions.

When Derek got home, he found his wife lying in bed reading a book. He lay tiredly beside her.

"Well, someone's tired." Meredith said quietly as she covered him up with the sheets and put her novel down. Derek just grunted in reply.

"So...how was your day?" When he didn't answer, Meredith knew he was fast asleep. All she did was turn off the lights and let herself sleep as well.


	10. Valentines Day: Part One

Chapter 9- Valentines Day: Part One

It was 4:00 AM, and sunlight poured in through the window. All of a sudden, the alarm clock started to beep. Meredith quickly pushed the 'Dismiss' button.

"Der, time to get up." she said with a sigh before climbing out of the bed and heading towards the washroom. Derek sat up, and rubbed his eyes. Then he walked to Meredith and held her waist from behind.

"Happy Valentines Day." he whispered into her ear, smelling her lavender scented hair. Meredith started to giggle, then she went back into the bedroom to put her clothes on.

"We have to work, Valentines day or no Valentines day. So wash up, I'm going to make some coffee." After Derek heard her walk down the stairs, he started to brush his teeth and put his clothes on. By the time he got downstairs, Alex was sitting at the breakfast counter drinking coffee, and Meredith was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Meredith?" Derek asked as his heart rate got higher.

"Mer's puking her stomach out. I'm just uh..gonna go to the hospital now.." Alex said as he drained his cup of coffee and left the house. Derek went into the bathroom and found Meredith sitting on the floor with her hair tied up in a messy bun.

"Meredith, are you okay?" He walked towards her and knelt down.

"Yeah, just uh, morning sickness." She replied before the contents of her stomach went into the toilet again. Derek mentally chastised himself for not realizing this earlier. Then he had an idea.

"I have an idea! What about, I give you the spare key to my office, and you can spend some of your time there." he grinned. Meredith looked unsure.

"What will I do in your office?"

"You can do charts, or you can sleep and eat there, too."

"Okay, fine." Meredith huffed. "Can you help me up?" she asked as she undid the knot of hair on her head. Derek held out his hand, and pulled her up. She quickly walked out of the bathroom and went to change her vomit stained shirt.

Meredith finally got out of the shirt, and put on an oversized sweatshirt, a pair of skinny jeans and her chestnut Uggs. She usually didn't wear these boots, but they were comfy. Derek raised his eyebrows at her choice of footwear.

"You're a surgeon, do you really want to wear Uggs?" Meredith rolled her eyes as she picked up her bag.

"I have running shoes in my cubby. I just want to wear some clothes and stuff before I can't anymore." she said, referring to her pregnancy. Derek sighed.

"Alright, let's go." Just as they were heading out the door, Derek's cell rang.

"Wait for me in the car, I'll be right there." he told Meredith before quickly walking back inside and answering his phone.

"Dr. Derek Shepherd"

"Uh, Dr. Shepherd...I uh..."

"Who is this?"

"It's...uh..me. A..April Kepner. There's uh...a patient here with a subdural hematoma, we need you to come in."

"Kepner, you were fired. What are you doing at the hospital?"

"Um...uh..." After a moment of silence, she hung up without answering. Derek put his phone in his pocket and climbed into the car.

"Who was that?" Meredith asked. Derek started the car and backed out of the driveway.

"No one important. How are you feeling?" he changed the subject. Meredith looked out the window.

"I'm fine. Just tired." They finally got to the hospital. Meredith walked towards the residents' lounge while Derek went to his office. April and Webber was waiting for him there.

"Morning, Shepherd." Richard greeted. Derek hanged his jacket up.

"Yes, it is a good morning. What are you two doing here?" Derek went to sit down in his chair and looked up at them, waiting for a answer.

"I would like to know why you fired her." Richard said as he sat on the couch. April started to look uncomfortable.

"I can't do this, not right now Richard." Derek replied glumly.

"No, you tell me right now. Dr. Kepner is a talented doctor. You rehired her." he told him stubbornly. Derek let out a sigh.

"She sexually assaulted me because she thought Meredith's baby was not mine." Richard widened his eyes.

"Meredith's having a baby? Wow, well congratulations! That's great news!" he completely forgot about April. She just stood there, fidgeting with her hands and staring at the ground.

"Thank you. Now, you shouldn't be here." April nodded her head, dropped the envelope holding the scans onto his desk and walked out of the room. Richard stood up and made his way to the door.

"Anyway, congratulations. I'll get back to work now." Then he was out of the room, closing the door behind him. Derek opened the envelope and took out the scans, studying the bleed.

A few minutes later, Derek had booked his surgery. He walked back to his office and picked up his phone, making reservations at Pini's.

* * *

"So how far long are you?" Lexie asked as she bit into an apple. She was at the hospital all night, and she was hungry.

"Twelve weeks. I'm so excited." Meredith answered happily as she returned a patient's chart to the nurses' station. She imagined herself four years from now, seeing a little girl or boy running around the backyard, playing and laughing.

_Beep Beep!_

Meredith's cell vibrated and interrupted her thoughts. She pulled it out of her scrub pocket, and saw there was a text message from Derek.

_I made reservations at Pini's for 8:00 PM. Tell Cristina and Owen. It's a double date. ;)_

Meredith smiled at the text. Of course Derek Shepherd would do something for Valentine's day. She put her phone back into her pocket and walked to the ER, seeing Owen walk by.

"Hey, Owen!" Meredith called to him. He looked up and walked over.

'What is it, Grey?" he spoke impatiently. There were new traumas coming in that he needed to take care of.

"Derek made reservations at a restaurant for Valentine's day. Bring Cristina and meet us in his office at 7:30 PM okay?" Owen nodded his head, then grabbed a yellow trauma gown and made his way to the trauma bay.

* * *

At 7:15 PM, Meredith scrubbed out of her surgery. Cristina burst into the scrub room.

"Why did Owen just walk up to me and say we're going out to dinner with you and McDreamy?" Meredith dried her hands.

"Um...it's Valentine's day and...Derek made reservations. This wasn't my idea, Cris." she said. Cristina rolled her eyes.

"No wonder, it's such a McDreamy thing to do. Is this like a casual dinner thing, or is it like totally fancy stuff and me wearing high heels...because if it's me wearing high heels I'm not going." Meredith laughed.

"I'm pretty sure it's something casual. I've never really gone out to dinner on Valentine's day before...so, this is gonna be new." she said as she and Cristina walked out of the room. At the residents' lounge, they changed out of their scrubs and then went to Derek's office to go to dinner.

* * *

Reed walked into the apartment and saw April crying on the floor.

"What's up?" she asked, pretending not to notice the tears on April's face. She put her bag down and then went to sit on the couch. April looked up at her.

"I g...got..f... ...fired." April whispered between sobs. Reed pretended not to hear her as she turned on the TV and flipped through the channels.

"Ooh! Look, a movie's on! Can you make me some popcorn Apes?" Reed asked. April stopped mid-sob, and gave an icy cold glare at her friend.

"What? Wow what's wrong with you?"


	11. Valentines Day: Part Two

Chapter 10- Valentines Day: Part Two

"Ugh, when is he coming? I don't have all night." Cristina complained as they waited for Owen to show up at Derek's office. Meredith nudged her friend.

"Stop complaining. He'll come. He's probably just..you know. Fixing his hair, or something. Just be patient." Derek finished his phone call and walked out of the office. He was surprised to still only see the twisted sisters.

"Where's Owen? He's coming right?" What if Owen didn't come? Then Cristina wouldn't want to, and Meredith would back out too._ Don't worry, _he told himself. _Owen will come._

"He's definitely coming. Owen's the one that told me about this dinner anyway." Cristina said. Meredith just shrugged.

"I'd rather be working" She whined.

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad." Derek told her.

"What can't be that bad?" Cristina turned her head and saw Owen.

"Alright, let's get to that dinner." Derek said. The group walked into the parking lot and piled into Derek's car. Soon enough, they were on their way to Pini's.

* * *

April looked at her friend. She couldn't believe it! Why was she being so mean?

"You're acting so weird April. What happened to you?" April looked away. _I can't let her know about me and Derek._

"I..uh. Got fired..." she replied quietly. Reed rolled her eyes.

"Oh speak up! I can't hear a thing, you mouse" She laughed at that, thinking it was the funniest joke she ever heard. When she saw that April wasn't laughing along, Reed looked at her, confused and annoyed.

"Come on, you're no fun. So anyway, why did you get fired?"

* * *

"I cannot believe that I, Cristina Yang, is going on a double date! And worse! On Valentine's day!" Owen looked at the annoyed woman sitting beside him and sighed heavily. It was hard enough getting her to come.

"This is gonna be fun, right Grey?" He asked her, hoping she would say something positive about the dinner. Meredith just grunted, meaning she agreed with her 'person'.

"There's more to life than the hospital," Owen said. It was true. Maybe not for some people, like maybe Ellis Grey or a little bit Cristina, but it was most definitely true.

"No there isn't!" Cristina answered.

"It's romantic." Derek told them. He glanced at Meredith as she rolled her eyes and hid her smile. _  
_

"No it isn't" _It was kinda romantic. Or..romantic. Or..ugh. I don't know what I'm doing in this car._

A blaring siren brought her back to reality. Cristina looked out the window and saw a flashy red ambulance rush past them. Her eyes instantly lit up, like a little girl on Christmas morning.

"Ambulance!" She said loudly. Meredith looked back just to see the vehicle speeding towards the hospital. It was obvious they wanted to be at the hospital. Extremely obvious, but Owen wouldn't give up.

"Eyes front, ladies" he said. Cristina huffed and crossed her arms tightly across her chest. She gave him a glare. Soon, a line of ambulances sped past them, all getting to the hospital. Cristina's eyes widened.

"Okay, _that _seemed big!"

"Let's see if they'll page us." Derek said. A few seconds later, all of their pagers beeped. The men sighed of defeat.

"It's big"

"Yes!" Meredith and Cristina said triumphantly. _Just perfect,_ Derek thought to himself sarcastically as he made a U-turn and drove back to the hospital.

* * *

"Wow, something big must've happened." Arizona remarked as she walked towards the ER with Miranda and Callie.

"Something 'bout a restaurant roof collapsing. Perfect Valentine's right?" Callie answered. The three put on yellow trauma gowns and went into trauma rooms.

"Alright, this is big. Page all the residents to the ER ASAP!" Bailey commanded.

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep_

Reed annoyedly snatched her pager from the breakfast counter. _Yes! A big trauma would keep my mind off of April._

"Sorry, Apes. A _big _trauma is coming in. Can't wait to get those surgeries!" She said innocently, hoping to make April envious. All she did was stare at her friend in shock as Reed grabbed her bag and left the apartment room.

Jackson and Charles were already in the busy ER when she got there. Charles immediately saw her and waved her over.

"I'm supposed to be scrubbing in with Torres but I had to deal with this patient. Do you mind finishing it for me?" Reed nodded and Charles dashed towards the scrub room.

"Thanks!" he called, looking back over his shoulder. Then he disappearred into the scrub room. When Reed finished with the patient, she started going into the trauma rooms, asking if they needed an extra pair of hands. When all of them rejected, she walked to the resident's lounge.

Reed opened the door and walked in, hoping no one was there. But sitting in a big chair near the cubbies was Meredith Grey, sound asleep.

Although she didn't know her that well, Reed liked to think of Meredith as a friend. She hoped that Meredith felt the same way for her, too.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Meredith woke up with a start. She looked at her pager and then stood up quickly, walking to her cubby to get her lab coat. When she finally looked up, she saw Reed, hovering at the doorway. Meredith smiled at her as she put on her lab coat, and then she rushed to the ER.

* * *

April finally stood up from sitting on the ground after what seemed like an eternity. She slowly shuffled her feet towards the couch, using all of her energy to balance herself, and collapsed onto it, letting herself sink into the softness.

_I'm such an idiot, getting fired falling for some guy, _April thought to herself. _But it's not just some guy. It's Derek freaking Shepherd. The married love of my life. The married love of my life that's a hot neurosurgeon. I have to get my job back._

She felt her eyelids droop. Though she hardly did anything today, she was tired. And a big mess. Her hair was all over the place, her face was stained with tears, her eyes swollen and puffy. April didn't care. She let herself fall asleep, because now she has free time. A _lot _of free time. No more annoying pagers. No more working for endless hours. Maybe she would like not being a surgeon.

_Ugh, what the hell is happening to me. I'm turning into a messed up bitch! I hate waking up and not hearing the pager. I hate having so much free time!  
_

April couldn't stand being at home. After closing her eyes for a few seconds, she opened them, making her feel more awake and alive. She then stood up from the couch. Walked straight to the shower and cleaned herself up, using her new shampoo. She dried herself and put on a clean outfit.

_Am I stupid for doing this?_

After she bought some coffee, she made her way to the hospital. Before she went in, however, Meredith noticed and walked towards her.

"What are _you _doing here?" She asked. April started to feel uncomfortable as she sank back a little. She couldn't talk. Her throat felt like a rock has been shoved down it, and she couldn't move. She just stood there, scared and frozen on the spot.

"Well?" Meredith asked again. When April didn't speak again, Meredith became annoyed. _This must be how my mother felt._

"I guess you're looking for my husband. Am I wrong?" April shook her head, and started fidgeting with her purse. Meredith just sighed as she took out her cell phone.

_Derek, April's at the hospital looking for you. I'm sending her to your office._

April looked at her feet. She knew Meredith was probably texting something to Derek about her. But Meredith completely shocked her.

"Okay, Derek's waiting for you in his office. Go!" she ordered. Although they were both resident's, April listened to her anyway. She nodded at her, and then quickly ran off to his office.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update I've been pretty busy. I know this story is still pretty bad, I'm working on it. Reviews please.**


	12. Why Lexie?

Chapter 11- Why Lexie?

"Hey Alex have you seen Meredith?"

Alex looked up and saw a blond Lexie. He shook his head.

"Nah, but Cristina mentioned she was going on a double date with Hunt, Shepherd and Mer. but I think they came back. I saw her in the hospital" He answered. Lexie laughed.

"No way! Are you sure? Cristina would _never _go on a double date! Gosh, this is hilarious!" Alex gave her a look and she immediately stopped.

"So, what'd you do to your hair?"

"Oh, uh. I wanted to change it. I don't know why. Mark likes it. Why...does it look bad?"

"No, it looks fine. It would take some time for people to get used to."

"Okay, so um. When you see her, just tell her I need to see her, 'kay?" Then she ran off and bumped into Mark.

"Slow down, little Grey. If you wanted to meet up in the on call room, you could've just paged instead of bumping into me," he teased. Lexie scowled at him.

"Bite my ass." she snapped. Mark grinned.

"I would _love _to. Just maybe not here smack in the middle of the hospital."

"Shut up. Have uh, have you seen Meredith? I need to uh, need um, just. Just have you seen her?" When Mark shook his head as well, she ran off again in search for her sister.

"Hey you! Blonde!" Lexie turned around and saw a man walking towards her. It was the man who hit her. Before Lexie could respond, two male nurses walked in front of him and asked him how they could help. He knocked them out, and then continued walking towards Lexie.

"Y-yes, sir? How can I help you?" Meredith walked in, and saw Lexie with the man. She looked down and saw two nurses on he floor. Meredith gasped and quickly took out her cellphone. She had to call Derek. She walked into the nearest on call room and dialed his number.

"Where's my wife?" The man asked Lexie. She was clearly nervous.

"Oh, uh. She's recovering. She's here for about a month. I-uh- I've been given specific orders to not tell you where she is." The next thing she knew, she felt his fist come in contact with her cheek, and then blackness engulfed her.

* * *

"Why are you here?"

Derek didn't want her here. He fired her, that meant she no longer works here. Why was she here? Before she could answer, Derek's cell rang. He snatched it up and answered.

_"Derek!" _He knew immediately who was calling.

"Meredith? What's wrong," April looked angry. _How dare she interrupt?_

_"Remember Finn Dandridge, the man who abused his wife? He's back, and he knocked out two nurses! You have to come before he hurts anyone else!" _Derek immediately knew that she was talking about Lexie, whom the man hit weeks and weeks before.

"Alright, I'll be there." After he hung up, April looked at him, hoping they could talk before he leaves.

"Kepner, you have to get out. I have to deal with something and you cannot be in here unsupervised." He said as he got up from his chair.

"But, Chief Shepherd I-"

"No, Kepner. Get out of my office now!" _Why is she so stubborn?_

"Yes sir." April followed him out of the office and followed him to the nurses station, making sure she was out of his view.

"Can you call security. We have a violent man in this hospital." she heard him say. Then he walked back up the stairs to try and find Meredith. Before she could follow him, someone surprised her.

"What are you doing?" April jumped, and turned around, ready to snap at whoever surprised her. It was Cristina Yang.

"Uh, I uh. Um." She was completely lost for words. Cristina gave her a disgusted look and then cackled evilly.

"Why are you spying on Chief Shepherd?" She said really loudly. Everyone turned and looked their way. After she laughed once more, Cristina walked away, ready to tell Meredith everything.

* * *

Cristina walked through hallways, looked into the on call rooms, supply closets, exam rooms. But she still couldn't find Meredith. Cristina sighed to herself. _Where was she?_ Then she heard a loud yelp, and turned to the direction it was produced from. Cristina saw a man with dirty hair and clothes. _Jeez, when was the last time he took a shower?_ Then she saw Meredith, kneeling on the ground trying to help someone up. The man was yelling at her. It was Finn.

"Stop helping her, you bitch! She's a child, she shouldn't be a doctor. You can't trust this girl. YOU CAN'T TRUST HER!" When Cristina maneuvered through a crowd of people gathering, she saw Lexie on the floor with her face covered in blood. Meredith was trying to stop her bleeding.

"Oh Mer..." Cristina whispered. She knelt down and quickly started ordering the nurses.

"Get a gurney here! Move!" She looked back at Lexie, who was knocked out cold. She was put onto the gurney, just as Mark and Derek arrived with security. Mark took one look at Lexie, and immediately knew the bastard who made her like that.

"You son of a bitch!" With a swift movement, Mark punched Finn in the lower jaw, and he ended up on the floor too. Before he got up, security was already at his side, putting handcuffs on his wrists. Derek held Mark back before he could throw in another punch.

April chose the perfect time to walk in. She saw Derek and ran over to him.

"Chief Shepherd, we didn't get to-"

"Not now, Kepner. I'm busy."

"But we have to talk I-" She looked up and saw him glaring at her, and she stopped talking. Meredith came running towards them.

"Derek!" She called to him. Derek excused himself and then walked over to her. April felt jealous. _How could he love that slutty whore!? I mean, I'm so beautiful! _Mark studied her face and knew how she was feeling.

"Look, I know you have this massive crush or thing on him, but he's married to Grey, and that's not gonna change. Just get over him." he whispered to her. Then he stalked off, heading towards the exam room where Lexie was.

_Argh! Another person telling me I can't love Derek. He's mine! I have to get rid of her!_

April fluffed her hair before walking towards the couple.

"Dr. Grey, Chief Shepherd." she greeted. Derek became tense, but relaxed after she greeted them with such formality.

"Kepner." Meredith said, emotionless. Then she faced back to Derek and began talking about Lexie again.

_God, they're treating me like I'm not even here._ But instead of making a scene right there right now, she just smiled and walked out of the hospital.

"Okay, again, no brain damage or skull fractures. She's got a cut on her cheek and a nosebleed. That's basically it." Derek told Meredith. She sighed of relief. Thank god Lexie was not seriously injured.

Although Meredith didn't like her sister at first. Okay, she kind of completely avoided her. But she's a nice person, and she doesn't deserve to be hurt by some rapist junkie and called a child. Lexie is a grown woman. Everyone knew that. And why does it always have to be Lexie? It was he last time, and again, this time. Why Lexie? Could have been anyone else.

"Okay, Mark is going to stitch up the cut, and the nosebleed should stop soon. Okay?" Meredith nodded, acknowledging everything he just said without uttering a word.

"I'm just gonna go and stay with her. See you." She finally said, and then she slowly walked to Lexie's room. Derek watched as she stepped into Lexie's room. Then he turned around and went back to his office.


	13. Such a Diva

Chapter 12- Such a Diva

Meredith sat in a makeshift chair beside Lexie's bed. Dr. Bailey told her that Lexie should wait a few days before coming back to work. She watched her chest rise up and down slowly as she exhaled and inhaled. The calm sound of her breathing made Meredith sleepy, and she eventually closed her eyes as well, her hands circled around her sister's wrist.

Then she started to stir. Lexie's eyes fluttered open and looked around, realizing she was at home and not in the hospital. Lexie felt her bladder needing a release, and she tried to sit up, but found Meredith's hand holding her down.

"Meredith! Wake up!" She whispered. Instantly, Meredith's eyes opened, and she immediately held Lexie's wrists tightly. Lexie made an attempt to sit up again, but Meredith held her down.

"No, Lexie. You need to rest. Don't you dare try to stand up!" Meredith ordered.

Lexie sighed heavily before removing Meredith's hands from her wrists. Meredith looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"Lexie, I told you, you need to-" Lexie cut her off abruptly.

"I have to use the bathroom, Meredith," she said with a small giggle before getting up and shuffled her feet lazily to the bathroom, leaving Meredith sitting there dumbfounded.

* * *

Addison walked into the attending's lounge and sat down at the table beside Bailey. After letting a silence hang in the air for a while longer, she finally spoke up.

"So, uh. I don't know. Want to get a drink later?" Addison asked her. Bailey slowly lifted her head and smirked.

"Do I look like the kind of person to get drinks with someone?"

"Yes, you do look like that kind of person." she replied.

"Go find someone else! I'm not interested!" Bailey exclaimed. Addison pouted and then left with her heels frustratingly clicking against the floor.

She asked a few more co workers before giving up and went back to the lounge. When she opened the door, there was Mark sitting on the couch, face in his hands. Callie was talking to Arizona at the table, laughing happily. Bailey wasn't there anymore. _Probably off to a surgery._ She thought. Addison stood there, but she felt herself moving towards Mark slowly, and then planting herself next to him on the couch. She looked at him carefully.

"Hey...what's wrong?" As soon as he heard her voice, he brought his face out, and Addison saw that it wasn't stained with tears like she thought it would. _Don't be stupid. It's Mark Sloan. He doesn't cry._

"There's this bastard in this hospital hitting people." he sputtered bitterly. Addison raised an eyebrow and tried to hold back her laughter, which was evident.

"And why do you care so much?"

"He hit Lexie. _Twice _actually. If Derek hadn't held me back I would've killed that son of a bitch in mere seconds. I don't remember his name. Think it was like Frank or something." Addison froze and looked away slowly. _Oh my god._

"Adeline." she whispered.

"What? Who's that?" Mark asked. Addison looked back at him, as if just acknowledging his presence that second.

"It's...oh my god. Adeline Young. It's his wife. She was abused by him. He's probably back looking for her. Was his name Finn?" Mark nodded his head, then she let the silence take over again as they sat there.

* * *

When Reed got back home from an extremely long shift, she was surprised to see April in the kitchen with the taste of coffee lingering in the air. The curtains were wide open and the windows were too, even if it was like in the middle of the night. She instantly went and poured herself a mug of the coffee, and then sat at the breakfast counter next to April.

"Hi." April said quietly. Reed just nodded her head, too tired to speak.

"What? You're not even gonna speak to me now?" April looked at her in disbelief.

"I am talking to you. I'm just tired. You wouldn't know, you don't work anymore." Reed spat back. April looked hurt and offended.

"God, shouldn't have let you drink it. _I _made that coffee! I made it! It should be all _mine_!" She shrieked as Reed rolled her eyes.

"You're such a diva." she muttered before taking another sip of coffee.

"What? What did you just call me?!"

"I called you a _D-I-V-A._ Diva."

"What the hell? I'm not a diva!" April said pathetically as she slammed her hand onto the table.

"You _so _are."

Reed quickly drained the rest of her coffee as if nothing has happened. April stared at the ground. Was she a diva? Yes. Reed has made that very clear. Then, she heard a loud crackle, and the Seattle rain started to fall.

"Oh god, it's raining!" April quickly went over to the windows and closed them. Then she went back to Reed and sat beside her.

"Reed, I'm sorry I was being a diva. Forgive? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" she asked hopefully with a small smile.

"Whatever. Going to the hospital. Can't stand being here," Reed muttered. She left the mug on the table, and was out the door in minutes. April stared at the door, and then looked at the empty coffee mug.

_Ugh! Can't believe she just left it there! Doesn't she know how hard it is to keep this place clean? God!  
_

* * *

The soft _pitter-patter_ rhythm of the rain against the hospital was quite comforting. It may take some time getting used to, but it was Seattle. Jackson walked down the hallway mesmerized and proud of himself. He had just scrubbed in on an amazing facial reconstruction with Dr. Sloan.

At first, he wasn't at all interested in plastics, and his mother would expect him to specialize in a better field. But he fell in love with it, despite what his mother said, about how he had a chance to work with Derek Shepherd...and how he turned it down for _plastics. _She talks about it like no one does that and he got sick of it.

Plastic surgery helps people feel good about themselves, even if it means giving them a face lift or gluteal implants.

"Jackson...earth to Jackson! Are you in there?" Reed asked jokingly as she snapped her fingers in his face. Jackson blinked and then looked at her.

"Sorry, miles away. What's up?" Reed looked down for a second, and then lifted her head to face him again.

"It's about April. I don't know what's going on with her. I tried being mean to get her to-"

"Wait...why would you be mean to her? She's not that bad you know."

"No, you didn't let me finish! I tried to be mean to her to get her to tell me what was going acting all weird, you know." Reed huffed. Jackson's eyebrows shot up.

"Okay...and why are you telling me this?"

"Well, since I've been being mean to her, she doesn't trust me anymore. So I was hoping you could...you know. Talk to her. She'll open up to you, I'm sure of it."

He looked at her carefully. She was really concerned about April and couldn't do anything.

"Alright, I'll do it. But how do you know she'll open up to _me_?"

"Because you're Jackson Avery..." His eyebrows shot up again as she said that. Reed quickly realized he perceived the sentence the wrong way, and blushed as she finished her sentence."And because you haven't been mean to her yet." He nodded his head, silently agreeing with what she said.

"Okay. So...when do you want me to talk to her?" Reed froze. She hadn't thought of that!

"I don't know...okay. What about I invite you over, and then I'll take a shower and then you can talk. I told her I was going to the hospital, but we can pretend we went to Joe's afterwards. What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know. This was _your _idea!"

"Okay fine. We'll do it. When does your shift end?"

"Oh, it ended already. What about yours?" Jackson asked as they went to the resident's lounge and changed.

"Mine already ended. I just came here to escape April." Reed replied as she tied her scarf on. Soon, they left. Even though Reed only lives 5 minutes away from the hospital, Jackson drove her home and made sure they seemed a bit drunk.

Reed laughed as she opened the door to the apartment. The lights were off, except for a small lamp beside the couch.

"Reed?" April whispered in her bedroom. Then she quieted, and heard another voice. It was a male. _Reed brought home a guy?!_

She pressed her ear against the bedroom door and closed her eyes, listening intently.

_"Haha! Here, want some more?" _She heard Reed say.

_"Sure. By the way, where's your room mate?" _Before Reed answered, April burst out of the room.

"I'm here!" she exclaimed. When she saw that it was Jackson, her legs trembled, and she stumbled backwards onto the ground.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she got up slowly.

"Hey, diva. Nice to see you too." Jackson said with a smirk.

_What in fucking hell was he doing here?_


	14. The Party

Chapter 13- The Party

April woke up the next morning with a big pounding in her head. She sat up and realized she was on the floor, which was covered with beer bottles and wine glasses. She couldn't see well, the sunshine was blinding her. She used her hands and shielded out the sun, and saw Jackson and Reed sitting at the breakfast counter eating. Her gaze went back to the beer and wine.

"Holy...what happened last night?" April asked. Reed and Jackson exchanged secret glances and then burst into laughter. April carefully stood up, not wanting to step onto the glass.

"W-what? Why are you laughing?" Again, laughter. April sighed. She quickly took a shower, letting the warm water splash onto her skin. But then she realized she didn't have to go to work. _Thank god!_ Besides, she wouldn't have felt up to it if she had to anyways.

When April got out of the shower, she wrapped the towel against her skinny figure and tiptoed out of the bathroom. The apartment was empty. _They must have left, _she thought.

Since she was alone, April dropped the towel onto the floor and walked straight to the kitchen, naked, letting the cold floor tingle her feet. She poured herself a nice hot mug of coffee, and gulped it down. After eating some leftover food camped deep in her refrigerator, she walked back to her bedroom. April dressed in a new shirt her mom sent her for Christmas, and some black leggings.

April finally decided what she would do that day. She was going to go do some shopping, and then maybe go watch a movie by herself. I mean, she got fired for sexually assaulting her boss...so what?...right...

She put on a nice leather jacket, a pair of grey suede ankle boots-which were borrowed from her sister, who had a _much _better taste in fashion than herself- and a pair of cheap sunglasses she saw on sale. April, satisfied with her outfit, grabbed her purse and strutted out the door, feeling good for the first time since she was fired.

* * *

"I'm so fat!" Meredith complained to her husband in his office. Derek was sitting at his desk doing papers. He watched her staring at herself in his mirror and chuckled at her. She heard it, turned around and poked her finger at his chest, giving him a glare.

"You wouldn't be laughing if men got pregnant and had babies!" she huffed. Then she turned back to the mirror and looked at herself again. Her stomach was swollen, her legs were swollen, her face was wrinkly and there was dark patches under her eyes. She kept complaining about being ugly and fat.

"Honey, you are not fat. The baby is growing, and since it's growing inside of you, well then...you have to grow with it." Derek told her. He expected her to calm down after he said that, but it only made things worse._  
_

"Ugh! You are _so _not helping! Get out!" Derek pretended to look offended, but it was hard. Meredith was just so cute when she was annoyed. Apparently he couldn't help it.

"You can't kick me out. This is my office." he said as he walked over to her and hugged her close.

"You're not fat, Mer. You are beautiful." Derek whispered. A small smile formed on her lips. Then his pager beeped. He kissed the top of her head and then left.

"What?! That's it? Tell me I'm beautiful and then leave?" Meredith called after him. She groaned not wanting to work. And then she walked out of his office, closing the door silently.

Meredith made her way to the resident's lounge after a long shift and sat down on the couch exhausted. Cristina looked at her.

"Wow, someone's tired." she muttered. Then Alex stalked in. "And you look fat, Mer. What happened to the skinny blond who drank tequila and had one night stands?" Meredith gave her a look.

"The skinny blond got married to a McDreamy and is going to have a freaking baby." Alex answered for her as he went to his cubby and pulled his scrub top off. Meredith pointed at him tiredly.

"Yeah, what he said." Meredith sighed and closed her eyes.

The door slammed open. Reed and Jackson walked in.

"Party at my place!" Reed yelled out. She changed into her street clothes. Alex became interested.

"So uh. When is this party?"

"Yeah, a party would be awesome. You got drinks?" Cristina asked. Jackson grinned.

"Yep. All residents and attendings invited! I think the nurses are coming too. What about you, Grey?"

"Hell yeah. Just make sure you have juice...or something." Jackson and Reed stayed back late spreading the news, and by the time they got to the apartment, it was crowded. There were cars parked everywhere, and so many people crammed into the elevators. When Reed opened the door, music blasted throughout the room and there were people drinking and dancing and relaxing. She walked into the kitchen to put her stuff down and found a note on the coffee maker.

_Hey Reed, I went shopping for a bit and now I'm gonna go watch a movie. I'll be home at 11 PM_

_ April_

Reed smiled after she read the note. April will be in for a big surprise when she gets home. She grabbed a drink and walked towards Charles and Jackson, then struck up a conversation.

* * *

"Oh my god! Best movie ever!" April whispered to herself happily as she walked out of the auditorium with a crowd of people. She threw her popcorn bag and candy wrapper into the garbage before exiting the theatre. Holding her large soda pop in one hand, she walked towards her car and drove home, excited to tell Reed about the great movie. She parked her car in it's usual parking spot before entering the building, surprised to have found many people in the elevators. By the time she got onto her floor, she heard loud music vibrating the walls. April held onto her pop tightly as if it would explode.

_God, who's having a party here?_

She opened the door to her apartment and was greeted by a big group of people drinking and talking and swaying drunkenly.

"Excuse me, sorry. Excuse me, please let me through. Sorry." April squeaked as she maneuvered through a group of dancing people. Then a drunk girl with blonde wavy hair elbowed her drink while dancing and it fell onto April's shirt, spilling it's contents all over it. _Damn it! She spilled my soda onto my new shirt! _April thought angrily to herself. She stared at what was left of her drink and shirt in horror as someone cranked down the music and everyone gathered around.

April looked from the cup on the ground to the girl who knocked it down. Everyone crowded around them, wanting to see what would happen.

"Aww. So sorry 'bout your drink." The girl said first. But her voice was so fake. She didn't care at all! There were some sniggers throughout the crowd. April couldn't help but feel a little hurt. But she also felt the anger bubbling inside of her.

"I...uh. W-what I-I.." she stuttered. A few people giggled. Most smirked or made a face. The girl looked around at the crowd and smiled, then she looked back at April.

"Hmm...wonder what drink that is. Ginger ale? Sprite? Come on...tell us what it is." April couldn't stand being treated like this. That girl has no idea who's she's dealing with.

"Why do you care? You knocked it down, so why would you care what drink it is?" April said coldly. Apparently it wasn't cold enough to scare her, and she cackled.

"So? What are you gonna do about it?" After she said that, one person in the crowd started to pump his fist in the air and yelled "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Few people followed him, and eventually everyone did it, except for Meredith, Derek and most of the attendings.

"Wait Meredith...you invited Sadie?" Derek asked her when he saw Sadie and April in the "ring". She nodded her head. She and Sadie were great friends, even if their nicknames were...unusual. MereDEATH and SaDIE. That's how they got their nicknames. Weird right?

"Ooh, this is gonna be good." Alex said to Charles as they pumped their fists into the air. Sadie looked at the crowd. She couldn't wait to take down this crazy ass.

"So...you up to it, redhead?" She smirked.

"It's on, bitch. Just...after I change my shirt." Everyone burst into laughter. April slowly walked into her bedroom and closed the door, only to find a couple having sex...on her bed!

"Oh god. Get out! GET OUT!" April screeched as she pulled the man off her bed mid thrust. He quickly put on his boxers and stumbled out, with the girl putting her tank top on right behind him. April locked the door and then collapsed onto the bed, her hair landing into a pile of used condoms.

"Ewww!" she gagged. April threw them off her bed and then buried herself beneath the covers.

_Don't worry. That bitch is drunk. She won't remember we we're going to have a fight. _April told herself. And even with the loud music playing outside her door, she fell asleep, exhausted from her day.


	15. You Didn't Have To Defend Me

Chapter 14- You Didn't Have To Defend Me

"Wake up, bitch. Gotta go to work." Sadie knocked on the bedroom door annoyingly as everyone watched. A few people were starting to leave the party so they won't be late for work the next day.

April turned onto her side.

_Just shut up._

"Oh wait...you got fired. Nevermind. Go stay in bed with your lazy ass." Sadie joked. Few people laughed, but most of them started to lose interest in the torture of April Kepner. Someone handed Sadie a cup of coffee. She meant to dump it onto April when she opened the door. After more knocking and taunting, April finally got up and opened the door.

"Can you just shut up. Trying to-" Sadie cut her off by pouring all the hot coffee over April's head. She felt the heat burning her head and skin. Meredith quickly ran over to Sadie before she could do anything else.

"Die, I think you're stepping over the line here." Sadie looked at her friend, shocked.

"Are you crazy!? She was horrible to you, you should be happy I'm doing this!"

"No. I'm not happy. Sure, I kinda hate her guts. But that doesn't mean you pour coffee on her! Ever heard of vengeance?"

"Yes, I have. But that's not the point!" Sadie yelled at her friend. Then she left the party, feeling betrayed. April looked at Meredith. She actually defended her!

"Uh..thanks." April whispered quietly before going into the bathroom to take a shower. Reed was overwhelmed at what just happened. Meredith defended April. _Should I stop being such a bitch to April? _Reed thought to herself. She ended the party, only letting Meredith, Derek, Jackson, Charles, Alex, Cristina, and Lexie stay.

"Hey! How come Lexie can stay and I can't?" Mark asked. Reed rolled her eyes.

"Because I said so, you man whore." She said jokingly.

"He's not a man whore anymore. Mark just so happens to be my boyfriend." Lexie pointed out. Mark nodded in agreement with a determined look on his face.

"Okay fine. You can stay." The entire group helped Reed clean up the place. Actually, it was more like Meredith ordered everyone while she sat on the couch, tired from the baby kicking.

Soon, the apartment was just like it was before the party. The remaining people all left, except for Jackson, who insisted on staying behind to watch April's reaction when Reed talks to her. April tiptoed out of the bathroom again, checking to see if anyone was there. Sure enough, there sat Reed and Jackson on the couch with bottles of beer in their hands.

She tightened her grip against the towel. Too bad. She really wanted to walk around the apartment naked like she had this morning. It was a good feeling...

_Snap out of it! _April mentally scolded herself. She walked back to her bedroom, put on a tank and yoga pants, and then cleaned her room, throwing away the condoms into the small flower decorated garbage can beside her dresser. April made her bed, arranging it's pillows and then dusted. She finished with a few spritz of air freshener that smelled like fresh laundry.

_Mmmm, _April smelled the scent happily. She sprayed it all around the apartment, but due to Reed's disorganization, it was constantly messy. Well, until April cleaned it. Reed opened the door and immediately the scent wafted into her nose. She winced. Reed wanted so much to just yell at April and throw the can of air freshener away.

"What do _you _want?" April snapped. When she realized she had snapped at her, April's hand flew up to her mouth, completely regretting what she said. Reed chuckled.

"It's funny. You know, April Kepner. The virgin, the chirpy happy person that everyone thinks is annoying. The April who apparently chokes people and has massive crushes on her boss. It shouldn't be surprising that you snapped at me, but it is." April stared at her friend. _Did she just call me an annoying, pathetic love life loser who chokes people and is still not deflowered? _

"Oh yes I did." Reed sassed, as if just reading her mind. Then they heard someone laughing outside and saw Jackson falling off the couch. He stood up, still laughing, and walked into the room.

"I'm uh. Sorry. I'm just gonna um. Go." He said uncomfortably after April glared at him.

"Yeah, me too. I can't stand the smell in here." Reed left, closing the door, leaving April sitting on her bed on the verge of tears. After she sobbed to herself a little bit, April felt much better. She took out her red notebook, read some of the comforting things in there, and then wrote something.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked Meredith as the car pulled onto the driveway. She had been quiet the entire way home.

"I'm fine. Just tired." When she opened the front door, Meredith immediately went into their bedroom and jumped into bed. By the time Derek got there, she was fast asleep. He chuckled to himself. _No one can sleep like her._

**Next Morning...**

"Mer, do you _have _to eat ice cream? It's unhealthy for you."

"I do need ice cream." Meredith answered with a shocked look on her face. Did he really have to ask? After an argument about Meredith eating ice cream, Derek reluctantly gave in.

"Alright, fine. I'll have ice cream with me when my shift is over."

"Can you make sure it's cookie dough this time?" she asked. All he did was nod, quickly kiss her forehead and then leave. Derek had a long surgery to perform, and it was 4 in the morning.

Meredith looked down at her growing bump. It was her 3rd month, not that bad. I mean, she could still see her feet when she looked down at them. Her current craving was ice cream, not unusual. It all started at around the first week of this month (which is May). Meredith woke up in the middle of the night, feeling the need for ice cream. She persuaded Derek to go to the 24/7 convenience store to buy some. He came home 15 minutes later with a box of plain strawberry ice cream. Ever since, Derek had been buying her tons of ice cream.

She heard a knock on the door. Meredith hastily stood up from the couch and ran to the door, opening it to find April.

"Uh...what do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you..." April whispered. Meredith took a breath. After all, this woman had confessed her love to Derek Shepherd._  
_

"Alright...fine." she heard herself say. Meredith moved over a little to allow April to come in. After she closed the door, Meredith led April into the living room, where they sat down in an awkward silence.

"Um, thanks." April started, breaking off the silence. "You didn't have to defend me. I kind of deserved it. You know. The coffee."

"No you didn't. I know you said you loved my husband, and that's pretty insane. But she shouldn't have done it." Meredith replied.

April forced her eyes to well up with tears. _Yes! My plan is working!_

"It's just. My life is so screwed up. When I met Chief Shepherd, I had no idea he was married, and I had this feeling whenever I was around him. When I found out about you two, I couldn't get rid of it. And it was killing me." Meredith's face softened a bit.

"It's...okay. I forgive you." She said. _Wait, what the hell am I doing? Did I just forgive April Kepner?!...Crap. _April's face lit up.

"Really? Oh, thank you so much Meredith! I was hoping we could become...friends or something. Or at least be friendly to each other. I mean. Unless you want to, I don't know. You think it's a good idea? I thought it was but...oh no. Y-you think it's a bad idea!" Meredith smiled. _April rambles, too. Maybe we could become friends or whatever..._

"I don't think it's a bad idea. Let's start with being civil, and then maybe friends. Okay?"

"Okay, but I don't work at the hospital anymore. How are we gonna become friends?"

"I don't know. Why don't you stay here for a while. I would like some company and I have the day off today. We could watch a movie or something...?"

"I think that'd be a great idea?" April said, faking her brightness. Her plan had worked _perfectly._ As Meredith went to find a movie, April grabbed her red notebook out of her purse.

1. Talk to Meredith

2. Ask her to become friends

3. Stay at her house for a while

4. Ask her to talk to Derek to rehire me

She placed a checkmark on the first three with her favourite blue pen, Derek's favourite colour. Meredith put the movie on, and the two women watched it, talking about the characters, debating on what might happen next. They also talked, played weird games little girls play at slumber parties and such. Meredith soon grew fond of April. At around 5 PM, April decided that they bake something.

"I can bake cookies. My mom taught me back at the farm. It was so good! I bet the pigs would've loved it!" Meredith arched an eyebrow, but gave her permission to bake cookies as long as she didn't burn down the house.

Half an hour later, Derek walked into the house in which, to his surprise, smelled of freshly baked cookies. He knew Meredith didn't bake, and so he wondered why the hell it smelled like damn chocolate freaking chip cookies.

"Meredith! I got the ice cream, in cookie d-" he stopped talking, staring at the scene. There was Meredith sitting on a counter with a handful of cookies and April (wearing an over sized apron, which was _his_) sitting beside her with cookie crumbs in her hair. They were both laughing hysterically, and did not know he was there.

"Meredith!" he called to her. They immediately stopped laughing and looked his way.

"Oh hi! Want some?" Meredith asked him, holding out her handful. Then she saw the ice cream in his hands.

"Derek! You got it!" she squealed as she leapt off the counter and snatched the box away from him. She ripped off the lid and grabbed a spoon nearby, then indulging herself in the sweet frozen treat.

"I uh. Think I should go." April said. She took off the apron and laid it on the counter.

"Night, Chief Shepherd."

* * *

**I've been updating really fast. So fast that I hardly have time to check my work over. You should expect slower updating from now on. Reviews please. **


	16. Friends

Chapter 15

"Night, Chief Shepherd." April said sweetly. She gave him a quick smile and then walked out of their home. Derek looked from Meredith to the door, which just closed.

"Meredith," he said sternly, walking to her. She looked up with the silver spoon still in her mouth.

"Hmm?" She took the spoon out and let the melting ice cream slide down her throat. "What?"

"What was April Kepner doing in our house? You, out of all people, let her in your-_our _house." Meredith ate another spoonful of the ice cream before answering.

"April just came to our house, I let her in. She apologized and whatever. We talked, I asked her to stay for a bit 'cause I was lonely. And we bonded." She said as if it was nothing. Meredith was just about to eat another huge spoonful of ice cream, but Derek took the box out of her hands and set it on the counter.

"That's it? That's all you did. Talk and become friends?" he asked her, trying not to raise his voice. She nodded.

"Yeah. We watched movies, and talked and she made- oh yeah! She made cookies!" Meredith grabbed a cookie from the plate nearby and put a blob of ice cream on top of it. Derek watched in horror as she gobbled it down.

"Meredith, all this junk food isn't good for you."

"I know that! I'm a doctor, you know?" she huffed.

"Alright. Let's just go to sleep," Derek said with a yawn. Meredith slowly put the ice cream in the freezer, but took the plate of cookies into the bedroom.

"Oh come on!" Meredith cried out when he gave her a look. "I don't want to wake you if I get hungry in the middle of the night," she explained innocently. Derek sighed. She was so god damn adorable. He had to give in.

* * *

"Reed, I home!" April called out in a sing song voice. Reed's head popped out of the magazine she was reading and grunted in reply. April immediately went onto the computer in the office to check her email, hoping she would be rehired.

"What are you doing?" Reed asked.

"Oh, you know. Meredith and I are friends now. I went to her house and she forgave me." Reed's eyebrows shot up.

"..W-what?" April looked smiled behind the computer.

"She forgave me. We watched movies and baked cookies and talked. I think I'm a good friend now. And I swear she said something about talking to Chief Shepherd and rehire me!" She chirped happily.

"Okay.." Reed said. Then she went out of the office and grabbed her wallet. _What the fuck? Meredith forgave April?_

She quickly changed out of her lounging shirt and left the apartment, walking the six minutes to Joe's. As she walked in, she saw Charles, Cristina and Alex sitting at the bar. She took the vacant seat next to Alex.

"You guys won't believe what happened!" she exclaimed, earning the interest of all three of them.

"What happened?" Charles asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"April went to Meredith's house!" She blurted out. All heads turned her way.

"And they're friends! Like, good friends!" She finished. Cristina's eyes widened.

"What the hell? Are you sure?"

"Yes! April made cookies at her house and they bonded and watched movies and crap," she continued. Alex took another swig of beer, finishing it.

"Mer and her freaking pregnant brain." he said. "Another one Joe." Joe handed Alex another bottle of beer, while Cristina finished off her drink and placed the glass on the table. Then she stood up from the bar stool.

"I'm gonna go to Mer's, see what's happening to her." Cristina told them, and she was out the door.

"I'm leaving too. Got a liver transplant for a kid with Robbins tomorrow." Alex stood up and left as well.

"Guess it's just you and me." Charles smiled at Reed as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't think so," she said, smirking. After talking and drinking for an hour, Reed left as well, leaving Charles alone with his beer.

Cristina parked her car onto Meredith's driveway and walked out, determined to knock some sense into her person. She stepped onto the porch, about to ring the doorbell, until she realized that all the lights were off and the house was quiet. Cristina sighed. She was hoping she could talk to Meredith. But there's always another time, right? Like work and Joe's. After standing there for a moment, Cristina finally descended the porch steps and climbed into the car. She didn't feel like going back home, so she decided to go to her second home: the hospital.

She parked her car and walked into the hospital, and immediately a nurse called her over.

"Dr. Altman needs you in OR 3! You have to hurry!" she said quickly. Cristina nodded her head, and ran to get changed. A few minutes later, she walked out of the lounge, pulling down her scrub top and running to get scrubbed, before entering the OR where Teddy was.

"Nice of you to join us, Yang. Where've you been?" Teddy asked, still looking at her patient.

"I wasn't on call tonight, but I decided to come anyway." she answered as the nurse put on her gloves. She walked over to the other side of the patient.

"I see you couldn't stay away from all the surgeries, huh?" Cristina looked up.

"No," she said lamely. Teddy laughed at that. Everyone in the room looked at her.

"I'm sorry. This, this isn't funny." She said uncomfortably. The surgery finished without a hitch and Cristina finished scrubbing out, heading to the resident's lounge.

* * *

**Again, short chapter. And readers can criticize this story all they want. I don't give a shit about your crappy comments. I can write whatever the hell I want so if you think this story is insane and that I'm a crazy stupid idiot writing about Derek and April, your mean comments won't stop me from writing this story. if you hate it, stop reading and move on. I'm not trying to waste your freaking precious time.**


	17. Rehired

Chapter 16

Pregnant wife card.

Apparently Meredith talked Derek into rehiring April. She turned a discussion which would normally last a few days, (considering it was about April Kepner) into a three minute conversation. And of course, she pulled the pregnant wife card. But the second April was rehired, she regretted it.

It was unexpected. Nobody thought that Kepner would ever step foot into Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital ever again after she was fired. One day, April just decided to take a walk. When she comes home and straight to the computer, she finds an email. An email saying she was rehired. Just like that! April just takes a stupid walk and comes home and gets rehired. Nobody could believe it. Reed practically fainted, and there was a lot of,

"Holy shit!"

"What the hell!"

"Derek Shepherd rehired her!"

"April. Kepner...rehired!?"

going on in the hospital. Nurses were spreading the juicy gossip like a wild fire and many people were shocked. Like couldn't-say-a-single-word-or-move-an-inch-for-half and hour-shocked. Also, she broke off her friendship with Meredith as soon as she read the email, not needing her anymore as her plan had worked perfectly.

After her first shift being rehired ended, she invited Jackson, Cristina, Charles, and Alex over. And they did. They came and had no idea what they were in for.

"Great! You're all here! Now I have a few things I need you to do...if you don't mind." April said to them sweetly. Reed walked out of her bedroom.

"April, what's going on? Why are they all here?" she asked, with annoyance in her voice.

"Oh don't worry. They just came to help me with something. You could help too." Reed glanced over at Cristina.

"Help me," she mouthed. Meredith was busy and couldn't come, so Cristina was lonely without her person.

"...ugh. Fine, I'll help." Reed groaned. Then she walked over to the small group facing April with her arms crossed tightly.

"Awesome! So, Reed. You can make some food. I'm starved. Um...Cristina? Can you cut up some cucumbers?" Cristina glared.

"No! You know what. This is stupid. I'm a surgeon, not a chef."

"Oh no! You're not cooking. Just cut some cucumbers okay?" April replied with a laugh. Then she turned to face the boys.

"Alright, Charles, go grab the lotion in my bathroom. Jackson, get my bathrobe and towel." she ordered. Alex felt relieved he wasn't given something to do yet. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Karev, I need you to get my face mask. It's on my bedside table. You know, the table beside my-"

"God, Kepner. I know what a bedside table is." he said as he walked to her bedroom, pushing past her. April frowned at his tone of voice. Who did he think he was? A few minutes later, Jackson stood waiting, holding a folded pink bathrobe and a green towel. Alex stood next to him with a bottle of green paste and Charles behind him, holding a jar of lotion. Cristina walked over, holding a plate of poorly cut cucumber slices. Reed was still in the kitchen making some finger food, as April asked.

April took one look at the plate of cucumbers in Cristina's hand and a look of disgust fell upon her face.

"Ugh, Cristina. Those cucumbers are...ugh," she said.

Cristina rolled her eyes. "I told you, I'm not a chef. I don't cut cucumbers!"

April just shook her head. "Alright, so. Here are your next jobs. Give me my robe and towel Jackson." she stuck out her hand, waiting for the items. When it ended up in her hand, she walked into her room, closed the door and started to strip off her clothes. She emerged out of the room ten minutes later, with the robe wrapped around her body and the towel wrapped around her hair. She walked towards the couch and sat down gracefully, before ordering Charles to give her a foot massage.

"What? I'm giving you a foot massage?" Charles said with a look of disbelief. Everyone's eyes widened at the command.

"We're surgeons, Kepner. We don't do freaking spas, if that's what were here to do," Alex added. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, too bad. You're here to pamper me. I've had a tough day at work, and you all need to help me relax!" she said, applying the green goo that Alex brought to her face, making a mask. After she finished with the goo, April snatched two cucumber slices and placed them gently over her eyes.

"Perfect! Now Charles, please give me a foot massage."

"No way in hell am I doing this crap." he retorted, grabbing his things and walked out the door. The others followed.

"I guess they don't like to be your minions, and neither do I" Reed spat as she walked out of the kitchen. April sat up and let the cucumber slices slide down her face.

"You were eavesdropping! This is so embarrassing!"

"Well, you kind of deserved it" Reed smirked. "You can't just order people around. Just because you got your job back, doesn't mean you're the most hardcore bitch on this planet!" Reed dropped the plate of food onto the floor and walked out, slamming the door.

"Stupid asses who can't do anything decent for their nice, beautiful and smart co worker!" April muttered.

* * *

A loud ring of the doorbell woke Meredith from her light sleep.

"I'll get it." she said tiredly, before realizing nobody else was home. Lexie went to spend the night with Mark, and Derek had a surgery. Mentally laughing at herself, she went to the door and opened it, finding Cristina, Charles, Jackson, Alex and Reed on the porch.

"Hey...what are you all doing here?"

"Nice of you to let us in." Cristina said sarcastically.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "I was going to let you in if you've given me the chance." She moved over to let them in, closed the door, and then led them into the living room, where they sat down on the couch, floor and anywhere they thought would be comfortable.

"So...what are you doing here?" Meredith repeated. She sat down on an empty lounge chair and placed a hand on her growing bump. Before they could answer, the front door opened.

"Hello? Meredith, are you home?" a familiar voice called.

"Living room!" There were footsteps coming from the hall and then Lexie appeared.

"Hey, uh. Mark got paged to the hospital and I don't really wanna be alone at his place 'cause that would be like...anyways. Uh. But if you want, I guess I could go back and stay there but I really kinda don't want to so...yeah." Lexie rambled, waving her hand around and forgetting about anything else.

"Lexie, it's okay. You can stay." Meredith told her. "Here, sit down somewhere."

Lexie looked around and saw everyone.

"Oh, I thought it was just you.." she said, looking around for a spot to sit down. "So, what's going on here?"

"April is acting like she's the queen of the universe. She literally made us rub her feet and that shit." Cristina started. Meredith's brows furrowed when she said her name.

"You know, she tried to be friends with me so Derek would rehire her. I should've seen this coming." The others stared at her.

"You got her rehired?" Alex asked. Meredith shamefully nodded her head and sighed.

"It's okay, she tricked you. Don't go blaming yourself." Lexie said.

"But it's my fault she's acting like this!"

"No, it's _her_ fault she's acting the way she is. She, she used you, and then she just..." Reed mumbled loudly, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

After a few minutes of silence, Charles finally spoke up. "Well, me and Reed will just head out. We're all tired anyway." Picking himself off the floor, and left with Reed following close behind him.

Meredith looked back at her friends, who were all silent. She wanted to say something, but decided not to. The silence was quite comfortable.

"So uh, I heard that there's a new barista at the coffee cart." Cristina said emotionless, obviously trying to make things less awkward.

"Hmm.." Alex grunted.

"Well, since were all here, wanna order some pizza and watch a movie?" Lexie suggested. Half an hour later, a steaming extra large pepperoni pizza was on the coffee table as the four ate and watched some action thrillers.

**Okay sorry it took so long. I decided to take some time off. This probably isn't the best chapter because it had been so long since I've been writing, but..yeah. Anyways, enjoy!**


End file.
